Memories of the Past
by sweet-usako
Summary: SD A terrible accident causes the death of the one person that Darien loved above all. He never truly gets over this loss,until one day he meets Serena, who may be able to heal his heart. Can he learn to love again, or will she forever be an replacement?
1. Tragic loss

Sweet_usako-- hey to all ma readers!! Supz? Sorry I had to delete the other story I wrote!! I just couldn't continue writing it!! Thanks a bunch for all the people who reviewed!! Here's a new story that I did!! Hopefully it's better than the old one!! Hehez.n special thanks to Sweet Thang for being ma editor!  
  
Sweet_thang-- yeah yeah!! Get on with the story already!! No one wants to hear your crap!  
  
Sweet_usako-- shut! Lolz.fine..i'll go on with the story now!! Have fun reading guys! Remember to review!! I luv you all!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters!! But I wish I did!  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Darien! Watch out!!" Serenity screamed, she ran across the road as fast as she could, and pushed Darien out of the car's way. But she didn't have time to escape herself, and got hit.  
  
"Serenity!! NOOOOOO" Darien, unable to believe what had just happened, rushed over to Serenity's side and picked her up. "Serenity! Please.hang on." Darien, yelled for someone to get the ambulance.  
  
"Darien, forget it.it's too late."Serenity said, and smiled weakly at Darien.  
  
"No!! Serenity! Hang on.the ambulance is going to be here soon!! Please don't give up!!" Darien said, hugging Serenity.  
  
"Darien..promise me ...that...that you won't give up after I'm gone."Serenity smiled weakly, "I'm sorry I never told you this Darien..I...I...love..." but before Serenity could finish, she was gone.  
  
"NOOO!! Serenity!! Come back!! You can't leave!! I love you!!" Darien cried into Serenity's bloody shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien sat up, his sweat, dripping down his pale face. It's that same dream that has haunted him for years now, ever since Serenity's death. Sometimes, he still felt that it was his fault that Serenity had died. If he hadn't crossed that road, Serenity wouldn't have had to save his life and get hit by that car. He could remember the incident like it happened yesterday. He can still picture his beautiful Serenity in his mind. Her long, golden hair. He loved teasing her about her unique hairstyle. Her big crystal blue eyes, and that cute mouth of hers. He loved her dearly. He hadn't realized it until the last minute. But it had been too late. She's gone now.  
  
Darien's Pov  
  
I looked over at my nightstand to see that it was already five in the morning. I quickly got up changed into my jogging clothes and got ready for my morning jog. I was jogging along in the park until someone bumped into me and knocked the both of us to the hard ground, with the person falling on top of me. I looked up to see who it was, and saw a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes. 'Serenity' was the first thought that came to me. But, I knew it couldn't be her, it wasn't possible. I suddenly felt anger rising in me. The girl got up and started apologizing.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking at where I was going!!!" She apologized. "Are you hurt?" She asked me, looking very concerned. She reminded me so much of Serenity. The way she talked, her eyes, and the exact same hairstyle. They looked do familiar, that for a second, it felt like it was my Serenity standing in front of me.  
  
"Hey! Next time, watch where you're going!" I said, "Meatball head!" I didn't know what possessed me to add that! That was the nickname I gave Serenity. I looked at the girl, her facing turning red.  
  
"My name is NOT meatball head, you jerk!! ARGH! You just ruined a perfectly peaceful morning!!" The girl screamed at me. 'And she even reacts the same way as Serenity when I called her that.I found this strange, though amusing.' " You know what? I'm not sorry I knocked you down!! You deserved it, JERK!" she screamed at me, and then stormed off, faster than a tornado. 'I wonder where she came from, she's probably new around here, cause I've never seen her before. This is going to get interesting. Whoever you are, I have a feeling that we'll be meeting again.' With that statement in my mind, I went home and got ready for school.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
'Argh! I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is anyway? Insulting my hairstyle like that! Humph! I hope he doesn't live near here, cuz I never wanna meet that jerk again!'  
  
'But you've got to admit that he is cute!!'  
  
'Oh com'n, be honest with yourself! He's way beyond cute, he's hot!' an annoying voice said in Serena's head.  
  
'What are you talking about!! Are you crazy? That guy.is NOT hot! He's a jerk! Aren't you suppose to be on my side? Traitor!' Serena argued with herself.  
  
'But I am you! That's what you're thinking, you're just too stubborn to admit it!'  
  
'No way!'  
  
'Yes way!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Argh.you know what? Go away!! Stop bothering me!! I'm going to be late for school thanks to you!'  
  
'You're very welcome!'  
  
=*At School*=  
  
Darien Chiba sat at his seat, chatting as usual with his best friends; Andrew, Greg, Chad, and Ken. They were known as the most popular and hottest guys in the entire school. All the girls in the school were madly in love with them. With the exception of Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita, who just happened to be most popular and hottest girls in school. Sure they thought that the guys were hot, but they found it disgusting to drool over them like they were gods.  
  
"Ok class! Settle down! I have an announcement for all of you, there will be a new student joining our class! Let's welcome Serena Tsukino!" Introduced the teacher. Serena walked into the class, and as Darien looked up, he realized she was the exact same girl he had met that morning, with her familiar crystal blue eyes and her 'meatball' hairstyle. Suddenly, an evil smile made its way across Darien's mouth. 'So we meet again! So your name is Serena eh? Well, that just made school much more interesting for me.' When Serena saw the exact same jerk from that morning, she instantly regretted picking to come to this school out of all the others. 'I can't believe this! This is like the worst day in my whole entire life! *Argh* This day just can't get any worse.' Serena thought.  
  
"Hmmm.where to put you Miss. Tsukino? I know, you can sit in front of Mr. Chiba." the teacher said, pointing towards Darien's direction. 'NO! She can't do this to me! Great..just great.' Serena stood there, not moving. All the girls would've done anything to get to sit in front of THE Darien Chiba, and couldn't believe Serena's luck. "Is there a problem Miss. Tsukino?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Err..no! No..not at all!" Serena answered nervously, she felt totally stupid, standing in front of the whole class, making a complete fool of herself. She slowly made her way toward the desk in front of Darien.  
  
"What's the matter Tsukino? Aww....are you scared of little old me? Don't worry, I won't bite!" Darien joked, embarrassing Serena even more.  
  
"Of course not, BAKA!" Serena yelled. All eyes were now on her, staring in her direction. No one ever spoke to the great Darien Chiba that way. Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita were surprised. 'This girl is different from all those brainless girls who drool over every good-looking guy they see!' Rei thought. Serena's face was now as red as a tomato. She quickly calmed herself and sat down, and the teacher continued with the class. Darien on the other hand, couldn't concentrate. 'Did this girl just call me a baka?! She's got some nerve! Who did she think she was.although, she is quite beautiful. Come to think of it, she reminds me so much of Serenity.' Darien was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Serena quickly gathered her books and hurried out the classroom. Serena, walking down the unfamiliar hallway, getting glances from people she passed by. Being completely unfamiliar with the new school, she was indeed lost, and she didn't know where her next class was. At this rate, she'd be late for sure, and on the first day of school too! *sigh*  
  
"Are you lost?" a deep voice said from behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN:  
  
Sweet-usako -- hey ya'll!! Hehehez..i hope u liked dis chapter!! Just to clear a few things up, Serenity is * NOT * Serena. Lolz..they're two different people!! Well, datz all 4 now!! It'd be really sweet of ya ta click on da review button n leave a shout!! Well, until da next chapter!! Bibiz! Lub ya all!! * muah * 


	2. Mistakes

Sweet-usako--heya to all ma wonderful readers! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter! I just had so much to do at school, damn projects! Anyways, I want to thank all the people who reviewed!! Especially to Usage Osaka Chiba for being so supportive! To answer Lady Imp's question, this fix takes place 4 years after Serenity's accident and everyone's in their last year of high school. Anyways, I hope you guys keep reading my story and keep reviewing!! I love ya all!! Lolz..anyways this is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the character in Sailormoon! But I wish I did, especially Darien! ^.  
  
"Err.yes.kind of." Serena answered, feeling completely stupid staring at a guy for so long, whom she hasn't even met before until now. She mentally gave herself a kick and came back to reality. "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena introduced herself to the stranger.  
  
"Hi, I'm Seiya. Nice to meet you!" Seiya smiled at her. "Do you need any help getting to class? I'd be more than happy to escort a beautiful lady such as yourself." Seiya joked, with a British accent.  
  
"Why that's very kind of you sir!" Serena answered, playing along with her newfound friend.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get going before you made the both of us late!" Seiya said, pulling her along with him. A pair of deep, mysterious blue eyes watched the two of them going to class, hand in hand from the corner. Feeling anger rising in him.or is it - jealousy? He didn't know, and neither does he want to find out. He stormed off in another direction.  
  
[Lunch time: In Caf]  
  
Serena walked into the lunchroom, looking around the room to find a place to eat her lunch. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She quickly turned around to find Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina standing in front of her, all-smiling.  
  
"Umm..Hi! I'm Serena Tsukino, but I'm sure you all know my name, since you're the ones that just called me!" Serena said jokingly, wondering why the 'supposedly' popular girls want to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Serena! I'm Mina and I love playing matchmaking! This is Rei, you don't want to get on her bad side, she has a um.temper problem!" As she said this, Rei shot Mina a glare. "This is Amy, the smartest girl in the whole school!" Amy blushed, while telling Serena that Mina was exaggerating. "And last but not least, we have Lita, the best fighter and the best cook! You should try some of her cooking sometime, you'll love it!" Mina concluded.  
  
"Now that we all know each other a little better, why don't you join us for lunch?" Lita asked. "Come on, I'm starving!" Serena took a good look at the four of them, kind of shocked. Did they want to be friends with her? 'Well of course they do dummy! Why else did they introduce themselves so briefly, and ask you to join them for lunch?' The annoying voice in her mind said.  
  
"Sure! Thanks! Wow, my first day here and I already have such good friends! Thanks for including me!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"No problem!" They all said, smiling at the unique girl in front of them. They found a table and sat down to eat. Lita took out her homemade lunch. "Here, have some!" Lita said, offering some of her famous rice balls to Serena. Serena took a bite into the rice ball.  
  
"Wow Lita! They're really good! I've never tasted anything that good before!" Serena said, still stuffing herself with Lita's rice balls.  
  
"Thanks Serena!" Lita thanked.  
  
"I told you Lita's cooking are amazing! Hey Serena, it was really cool of you to stand up to Darien Chiba like that in class today!" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah Serena! Good for you! No one has ever said anything like that to him! They mostly drool over him! He must be really shocked to hear that from you!" Amy commented, looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Huh? Oh that! It was nothing! He just really got on my nerves! Embarrassing me in front of the whole class, and on my first day here too! And that whole baka thing just sort of came out." Serena explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena! He won't do anything to you!" Rei said. "We were quite shocked when you called him that though! We thought you were another one of those brainless girls who worships him! No offence!"  
  
"None taken" Serena replied, smiling. She's glad she met Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita. Not because they're all pretty and popular, but because they're great people to hang with. Sure Serena misses her old friends, but she's glad she made some new ones too. She wouldn't have to worry about being lonely at her new school now.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
After lunch, the girls and I headed for our own classes. I didn't have classes with any of them for the rest of the afternoon. I looked for my chemistry class, and with great relief I found it. I stood in front of the classroom door, with a few more minutes to spare. I felt like I had accomplished something big. Well, I couldn't have found the class this easily without Amy's help! She has such a great sense of directions, which I'm really bad at. I really hope Darien won't be in any more of my classes. I really don't want to deal with him now, and for the rest of my life. He's such an arrogant jerk who thinks he's all that! He's so cold to everyone except his group of friends. Sure he's kind of cute, but he sure has some attitude problems! I walked into the classroom; too busy thinking about a dark haired guy to notice my surroundings. I took a seat at the second row. Suddenly, I felt a pair of cool, blue eyes staring at my back. I turned around and found Darien staring at me. I stared coolly back at him, returning his cold stare. 'Damn! Why is I when I'm trying to avoid him, I end up seeing him, and when I want to see my friends, I don't! Why does everything have to be opposite of what I hoped for? It so not fair!'  
  
"Hey, what are you staring at * Meatball Head *? Darien said. "I know I'm cute, so you can stop staring at me now!"  
  
"What? I am not staring at you like a love puppy! Maybe you should go have your eyes checked you arrogant jerk!" Serena spat, shooting daggers at Darien. 'Humm.Serena is different from all those girls.she doesn't get all over me like the other girls do when I'm around. Sort of like Serenity.' Darien thought.  
  
"What, no more come backs?" Serena challenged, waking Darien from his thoughts.  
  
"Of course not, I would never run out of insults for you! I just don't want to cause so much commotion, since people are coming in." Darien replied, an amusing look on his face. Serena looked towards the door, and indeed people are coming in and some were even staring at them.  
  
"Humph! You're just a coward!" Serena said, with that last statement, she turned around, at that exact moment the teacher walked into the class.  
  
"Ok class, let the torture begin!" The teacher said it in a dark, amused tone. Everyone in the class laughed. Serena immediately thinks that he is a good teacher. Obviously he has an ok sense of humor, not like the others she had today, they were all boring and lifeless. The teacher began the lecture, some of it Serena didn't really get. 'Well, I guess I'll have to ask Amy to explain it later on.' She soon drifted into her own dreamland.  
  
'Ahh..Lita's rice ball were soooo good!' Serena thought to herself.  
  
'er..yea..we all know that! But can we get to the point?' The annoying voice said.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Serena asked  
  
'Well duh! I'm talking about the hot looking guy sitting a few seats away from you! Are you blind or what?'  
  
'Wait, please don't tell me you're talking about that jerk!' Serena complained.  
  
'Hey, it's you who want to think about him, not me! Wait. actually, I am you!'  
  
'I do not want to think about that jerk! Hey, how about Seiya? He's a really nice guy you know, unlike that selfish jerk!' Serena thought to herself. Suddenly, a male voice brought her back to Earth.  
  
"Ms.Tsukino, do you know the answer to this question or not?" Asked the teacher, sounding kind of annoyed from calling Serena so many times and not receiving an answer.  
  
"Um.what was that?" Serena asked feeling really embarrassed now. 'Argh, how many times do I have to make a fool of myself in one day?'  
  
"Ms.Tsukino, I do not appreciate you sleeping or * daydreaming * in my class" said the teacher. Serena blushed harder.  
  
"You had a nice dream about me * Meatball head *?" a mocking voice said from the back. When she heard that, she got really angry.  
  
"Yeah right! You wish! I'd dream about anything BUT you!" Serena screamed. Everybody were enjoying their little arguing scene, even the teacher was amused.  
  
"Why you.." But before Darien could say anything else, the teacher thought that was enough and decided to cut in before things get worst. After class, the whole school was talking about Darien and Serena's little display in class, and was she ever glad that the day was over! 'Oh what did I ever do to you God? Why do I have to meet Darien!' Serena thought. Just as she was about to walk though the door, she heard her friends calling her name.  
  
"Serena, are you ok?" Mina asked. "The whole school is talking about you and Darien! What happened?" Serena frowned.  
  
"Nothing big." Serena answered. She obviously didn't want to talk about it so her friends dropped the subject. "Well, I got to get going now! I promised my mom I would go straight home after school! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Serena said and ran home.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Serena called out to her mother, and went into her room. It's decorated in pink color. Most of her stuff in there is pink. She has a picture with all her old friends in a picture frame placed on her desk. She looked over at the picture and smiled at it. 'Someday, I'll meet all of you again! I promise!' She quickly changed into a white dress that goes up to her knees. She wanted to go for a walk in the park and watch the sun- set. Serena found a really beautiful place and perfect for watching the sun- set, while she was jogging. She decided to go there to watch the sun- set and to clear her mind. "Mom, I'm going out for a little while, I'll be home for dinner!" Serena told her mother.  
  
"Ok Serena! Just don't be late for dinner! I made your favorite today!" Serena's mom, Irene Tsukino told her daughter. She watched Serena went out the door and went back to cook.  
  
I walked down the busy street, a lot of things on my mind. Meeting this new girl, Serena sure brought a lot of old, painful memories back. Memories I've tried so hard to forget. All the guilt I've tried to fight away these past four years came rushing back to me. All because of a look- alike Serenity came into my life! I hope I don't see her after we graduate! I didn't know what was wrong with me. Am I cursed? How come everyone I've ever loved was taken away from me? First my parents died in a car accident, according to my doctor because, I couldn't remember a single thing from my past, except for a few memories of my parents. Then, there's the death of Serenity, my best friend ever since my parents passed away. She knew me best, understood my feelings like no others could, and how do I repay her? I was going to meet a girl on the day of the accident. I wish I could go back in time and change things around. If I could go back in time, Serenity would still be here with me by her side. I walked towards the bench where Serenity and I first met. It's has beautiful scenery. When I got there, someone already occupied the bench. I felt anger rise in me, who has taken my special spot? I walked closer; ready to scream at whoever standing there, but I stopped walking when I realize who it was. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, she couldn't possible be here. Maybe I've been thinking about her too much, that's why I'm seeing her. Or maybe miracles do happen, I decided on my last solution. I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Serenity, I love you." I whispered in her ear, feeling my heart warmed up.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ AN: Sweet-usako: muhahahha.cliffhanger! I finally finished writing this chapter!! I thought I'd never get it done!! * cryz * But I'm done!! I'm really sorry I took so long and let all of you waited for so long!! But this chapter is longer than the last! So all of you have to forgive me now!! Lolz.. newaiz...i hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get the next one out ASAP!! I promise! Oh, and please give me some feedback! I worked so hard on this chapter; I need some encouragements from all of you!! Well, until the next chapter! Bi!! * hugs * 


	3. Realizations

Sweet-usako-- Hellooo my dear readers! I'm back! Hopefully I didn't take too long with this chapter!! If I did, I tried. So how did all of you liked my last chapter? Was it ok? Or did it suck really badly? R/R!! Anyways, lets get on with this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in sailormoon!  
  
Memories of the Past  
Chapter Three  
  
"Serenity, I love you." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I felt chills go down my spine. The person behind me was still holding me tight, with his chin resting on my shoulder. Who was Serenity? This guy thought I was someone else! Yo, whoever he is, he better get his hands off me! I'm not Serenity! Suddenly I relaized that I felt so safe and secure in his arms. 'What, are you stupid? This guy loves someone else! You can't be thinking like that.it'll only get you hurt in the end!'  
  
Serena struggled a bit to get free of the person's hold on her. She turned around to see none other than Darien. She felt her heart skip a beat faster. Why was she feeling this way towards Darien? He's the guy who dedicated his life on making hers miserable. She felt sick to her stomach. 'Ok, I officially lost it'  
  
Darien too, realized the girl standing in front of him. Embarrassment overtook him. He felt his anger towards Serena, and most of all, himself. 'Why does she have to look so much like Serenity? Damn her! I wish she would disappear! I just made a complete fool of myself in confessing my love to her! I feel even more stupid about thinking Serenity would be back!' Darien felt like crying. Ever since he met Serena this morning, his mind had been going crazy. His walk was supposed to help him, not complicate his miserable life even more!  
  
Serena saw Darien's eyes turn emotionless, almost to an endless black, staring back at her. She could feel his anger. 'Oh my god, I never knew he could be this scary.' Serena backed a few steps away from Darien; afraid he'd do something to hurt her.  
  
"Darien, are.are you ok?" Serena struggled to get the words out, suddenly feeling really nervous around him. Just then, Darien moved closer and grabbed her wrist. Serena hasn't expected this, therefore too late to move away. She stared at Darien with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked coolly.  
  
"Why what?" Serena questioned carefully not to say anything wrong. She struggled to get out of Darien's grip on her wrist. It was starting to hurt her.  
  
"Why are you here, and why do you have to look so much like her damn it!?" Darien screamed at her. Serena was now close to tears.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me Darien! You're hurting me!? Serena screamed, trying to get Darien to loosen up his grip on her. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Serena couldn't stand this any longer she broke down crying. Darien realized what he'd done; loosen his grip on Serena's wrist a bit and drew her to him. He hugged her, trying to calm her down. He regretted what he has done, how could he have taken his anger out on Serena?  
  
"I'm sorry Serena." Darien murmured softly to Serena. She calmed down a bit, but still a little shaky from what happened. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Serena's tears completely subsided. She pulled away from Darien, and turned around so she's not facing him. Serena whipped her tears from her face, her eyes red and swollen from all that crying. "I'm sorry Serena." Darien said again, more loudly this time. Serena didn't say anything, so Darien slowly turned her around to face him. "I'm really sorry Serena, I." Darien trailed off. He didn't know how to explain to her. If he explained things to her, he would reveal too much about himself.  
  
"Go away." Serena whispered. "Go away! Get away from me!" Serena screamed and ran away, leaving Darien staring after her. 'What have I done?'  
  
Serena ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had never gotten this scared before. She felt like her head was spinning. New tears started to form in her eyes, and came down her cheeks. 'I.I don't know what happened. First he was hugging me from behind and then, the next minute, his was screaming at me. What did he mean when he said 'why do I have to look so much like her?' I don't get it I look like who? Why is it so important anyways?' She wanted to be as far away from Darien as possible. Serena wasn't looking at where she was going and accidentally ran into someone, she lost her balance and was about to fall onto the hard floor, but the person grabbed her arm and prevented her from falling. She looked up to see Seiya standing in front of her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Serena.are you ok? Why are you crying? What happened?" Seiya asked his voice filled with concern. Serena was glad he was here.  
  
"I'm ok, thank god you're here! I was so scared Seiya!" Serena cried into his shirt.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" Seiya asked again. Serena looked up, drying her tears she didn't want to tell anyone about what happened with her and Darien.  
  
"Nothing." Serena lied. Seiya saw the lying look in her eyes, so he didn't want to push her into saying anything she didn't want to.  
  
Seiya chucked a little, "Serena, you're not a very good liar, did you know that? But that's all right; I won't force you into saying anything if you don't want to." He saw the relief look on her face and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Seiya!" Serena said, feeling a whole lot better now. She gave him a weak smile. "Well, it's getting late, and if I don't get home now, I'll be late for dinner! Mom made my favorite today! Bye Seiya!" Serena said, started running home.  
  
"Bye Serena! See you tomorrow!" Seiya called out to her. Serena waved and he waved back to her.  
  
" YOU DID WHAT?!" Andrew yelled, not believing what Darien just told him.  
  
" Oh yea.why don't you scream louder and let the whole world hear?" Darien said, sarcastically. Andrew blushed a little.  
  
"I'm sorry man.it's just.I can't believe you thought that.and you told." Andrew tried to get the words out, still in shock.  
  
"I told you.She just looks so much like her! They're like twins or something! So I just.I thought it was her." Darien explained. Him and Andrew were best friends. They've been best buddies ever since the death of Serenity. So they basically tell each other everything. "I know it's stupid!"  
  
"And you felt angry afterwards, and took out your anger on Serena." Andrew sighed. "I think you really scared her.that was why she.-" Andrew, realizing what he just said, covered his mouth. He didn't know if he should tell Darien.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Finish your sentence 'Drew! You're hiding something." Darien said.  
  
"Well.I kind of saw Serena and that Seiya guy.-" But before Andrew could even finish his sentence, Darien cut him off.  
  
"Serena was kissing Seiya?!" Darien screamed, smoke coming out from both ears. Andrew gave Darien a surprised look. 'So.Darien does have some feelings for her.hope she'll be the girl to heal him.' Andrew burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Darien glared at him.  
  
"Why do you care if they're kissing or not?" Andrew asked.  
  
"WHAT?! I don't care! Why should I care? I mean, it's not like I actually like her or anything! She just looks kind of like Serenity! I could never like someone like Serena! -" Darien started his rant. Andrew smirked at Darien's reaction. 'Man.he's always like that when he's in denial.'  
  
"Ok ok! Whatever, but I'm sure Serenity would want you to be happy! Oh.and by the way.you never let me finish my sentence.they didn't kiss.he was trying to calm her down. Anyways, I'm off to class!" Andrew walked away, leaving a very confused Darien behind.  
  
Darien smirked. Andrew never goes to class early, so what's up with him? 'Feh! I'll bet it's because of Mina.it's so obvious that he likes her! This is going to be good.and I have to do something to fix up on what happened yesterday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He did what?!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Chill Lita! He just asked me out ok?! It's not like we're getting married or something!" Mina explained.  
  
"Maybe you guys will get married! You'll never know!" Serena said teasingly. "Mina and Andrew, sitting in a tree..K I S S I N G!! First." Before she could finish off, Rei cut in. (AN: hehez.that was gay! But it's fun! ^. ^)  
  
"Serena! Do me a favor would you? SHUT UP!" Rei said, "You're so immature!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Stop arguing you two! That's great Mina! You and him finally got together! It's so obvious that you two are * crazy * about each other!" Amy said, surprising the group. Amy looked at each of their shocked faces, and blushed. "What?! It's normal to care for a friend!"  
  
"Wow.I never knew you were interested in this.or cared." Mina said blankly. Mina walked over to Amy and gave her a hug. " I'm so glad to know that you care about me!"  
  
"So where were you yesterday Meatball brains?!" Rei asked.  
  
"WHAT? NOT YOU TOO! FIRST DARIEN CALLS ME THAT, NOW YOU?" Serena screamed.  
  
"Ok! Calm down Serena. breath in.breath out.." Serena too deep breathes and calmed down. "Besides, I think that nickname sounds cute on you! It matched you hairstyle!" Rei laughed out loud. Soon, the rest of the group joined her, including Serena.  
  
"Grrr.I'll get you for this Rei!" Serena said, trying to act angry.  
  
"Oh quit your act! Everyone knows you suck at it!" Rei teased, their argument starts, everyone sweatdroped. 'I hope I won't see Darien today.'  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ Sweet-usako -- Well, that's all for this chapter! I'm really sorry about posting the last chapter so late! It wasn't my fault!! Blame it all on the stupid assignments! Hehez.so much stuff to do! Anyways, until the next chappie!! muah 


	4. Jealousy

Sweet-usako-- Heya ma dear readaz!! I'm back! I'm really, really sorry that I took forever to post this chapter!! Please keep reading it!! (sweet_usako: 'puppy eyez') Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews!! I love you guys and I love reading the reviews! I'm so glad that you think my fic is any good! I'll work harder on the future chapters and I'll try not taking so long. Anyways…hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Well, I'm going to try and make this chapter more interesting! Enjoy!!  
  
Note: If you see strange letters…change your encoding to 'unicode'. Otherwise…enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in sailormoon!  
  
Memories of the Past  
Chapter Four  
  
'…I hope I won't see Darien today…' Serena thought. But she hadn't realized that since Mina and Andrew were together now, it meant that the two 'groups' would be hanging out more. As the day passed, Serena's day hadn't gotten any brighter, while she tried hard to avoid Darien. But no matter how hard she tried avoiding him, she would always see him walking down the same hallway as her.  
  
Darien's day wasn't that good either. He kept trying to think of an explanation but just couldn't find any. That doesn't mean he's not apologizing to her, but she would definitely want an explanation. So what can he tell her? 'Oh sorry, it was just a joke' just won't cut it. Darien smirked to himself.  
  
'Yeah right…like hell she's going to take that from you.' Darien's conscious started.  
  
Darien frowned. 'Not again…this is a really bad time to have an argument with myself…'  
  
'Yes again…just tell her the truth u dimwit!' the annoying voice encouraged.  
  
'Forget it! Why should I apologize? It was her fault! She was the one taking away MY special spot!' Darien thought angrily. 'You know what? I'm not going to apologize…I did already, and I'm not saying it again!'  
  
'Stop being so stubborn! You were the one that lost control of your own emotion!'  
  
'Shut up! Go away!' Darien scowled at the voice. Thankfully, there wasn't any reply.  
  
"Yo Darien! You there?" Andrew waved his hand in front of Darien's face, but he didn't respond. "DARIEN! WAKE UP!"  
  
"What? Geez…don't have to yell so frigging loud!" Darien complained with annoyance. He looked over at the clock and picked up his stuff. 'No wonder 'Drew was yelling…class ended like, 10 minutes ago.'  
  
"Come on! Let's go! We're eating with the girls today." Andrew said. 'hehez..and I get to spend time with my lovely Mina!' he thought to himself happily, a goofy smile made it's way to Andrew's lips.  
  
Darien's head suddenly shot up and yelled. "WHAT?!" He received a look from Andrew for that outburst. 'Oh damn! That means, SHE is going to be there.'  
  
"Dar…if you're thinking of backing out on this lunch, don't even think about it, otherwise, I'll drag you there myself!" After hearing Andrew say that, his face dropped. 'Some best friend YOU are' Darien thought.  
  
^.^ (Scene changed to Serena and her friends)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU GUYS CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!" Serena wailed. Suddenly realizing what she said, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Her friends looked at her, surprised. People around them also gave Serena strange looks. Serena laughed nervously. "Um…I mean that's great!"  
  
"What just happened there?" Rei asked, still shocked. Serena looked around and saw blank looks from her friends.  
  
"Oops…sorry…" Serena mumbled, a slight blush on her cheeks. 'Oh no! HE is going to be there! Great! After all the hard work I've done just to avoid him, and now him and the guys are eating with us! And I can't back out…or Rei will get suspicious!'  
  
"Are you ok Serena?" Amy asked her. "Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Serena smiled weakly at Amy's concern. "No, I'm ok. Thanks Amy." Serena replied.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for ladies? Let's go! I have a certain boyfriend I want to see!" Mina said, and everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Yeah yeah Mina! We know you're very 'desperate' to see Andrew." Lita teased, making the word 'desperate' extra loud. Inside, she secretly wanted to see Ken. Lita blushed at the thought of Ken.  
  
Rei burst out laughing when she saw the blush on Lita's face. "AWWW..isn't that sweet! Lita is thinking about 'Ken' her future husband AGAIN!" Rei teased, and Lita's face turned 7 shades of red.  
  
"He is NOT my future HUSBAND!" Lita defended herself while everyone laughed. "Let's just go! I'll bet CHAD is already WAITING for 'princess' Rei in the caf!" Lita commented before running away from Rei, who is chasing after her.  
  
'And they calls me immature!' Serena rolled her eyes. Serena, Mina, Amy followed the two of them to the cafeteria. Mina's face lit up when she saw Andrew sitting at the table with the guys. She quickly ran to his side and gave him a hug.  
  
"AWWWWW…that's so sweet!" The girls said, while the guys just laughed their heads off. Andrew gave them a glare to shut them up.  
  
"Who wants some of my famous rice balls?!" Lita asked.  
  
Serena's head suddenly snapped towards Lita. "MEE!!!!" she exclaimed happily, mouth started watering at the thought of Lita's rice balls.  
  
"I want to try one too!" Ken said making Lita blushed a little. Serena saw this, started giggling. "I heard they're really good!"  
  
"Lita's rice balls are the BEST!" Rei joined in, smacking Chad on the head. "Get your hands off me you pervert!" Rei scowled.  
  
"Aw..Come on Rei baby! You know you can't resist me!" Chad joked, getting an other bump on the head.  
  
"Dream on you big pervert, and don't let those wondering hands near me or else!" Rei warned, anger on her face. Everyone laughed at Chad. 'Poor guy, he's obviously head over heels for Rei, just showed it in a wrong way…someone needs to teach him on how to win a girl's heart.' Serena thought to herself. 'But then again, he's always trying to make her jealous by flirting with other girls.'  
  
Mina got that evil smile on her face, meaning she's forming a plan on matchmaking. 'Gotta hook them up sometime…' Lita saw that smile and nodded.  
  
"So Amy…" Greg started. "How far ahead are you?" Everyone shook their heads and sweatdroped. 'How typical of them, they'll make a perfect couple.' Darien thought to himself and stole a glance at Serena.  
  
'She's avoiding me!'  
  
'Of course she is stupid! Why do you care anyways?' Darien's conscious teased.  
  
"SHUT UP AND I DON'T CARE!" everyone turned their heads towards him, including Serena. Darien realized that he must have said it out loud. 'SHIT!'  
  
"Are you ok man? You've been acting a little weird today…" Andrew asked, looking confused.  
  
"Err…I'm ok…sorry about that!" Darien apologized.  
  
"Something's up with Serena and Darien…they've been acting weird today…do you know anything about this?" Mina whispered to Andrew.  
  
Andrew suddenly felt nervous about the subject. "Nope, don't know anything." Andrew lied and took a bite on his burger.  
  
"Hey Rei, have you noticed anything weird going on with Darien and Serena? I mean…have you notice they never said a word to each other and Serena's kind of avoiding eye contact with him.." Lita asked Rei, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah! Something's definitely up with Serena and Darien" Rei said out loud. Serena and Darien's heads shot towards Rei's direction shocked. 'Oh no! Now they're going to question me. I better leave before they start asking.' Serena started to panic. Not a moment after that, Rei realized she had said it out loud. "Oops..?" Lita punched her lightly at the side.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Serena quickly stood up and made an excuse to leave. "Um..I have to go guys. I just remembered I have to see Ms. Mouri about the um…homework assignment from yesterday!" Serena lied and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. 'Phew..That was close…'  
  
^.^(scene changes to Serena)  
  
Serena pushed open the double doors to get to the schoolyard. She slowly made her way under the cherry blossom tree and sat down. The wind made the pink petals fall everywhere. Serena took in the scent of the cherry blossoms when she took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and just relaxed under the tree.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked. Serena opened one eye to see who it was.  
  
"Sure! Sit down Seiya!" Serena said, shifting over so make so spot for Seiya. She enjoys Seiya's company. He made her feel relaxed and all her worries drifted away. When she was with Seiya, she felt like she was with an older brother that cares about her. Serena always wanted an older brother, although she still loves Sammy, her younger brother a lot.  
  
"You know…I've always wanted a big brother…" Serena told Seiya, her head turned to his direction.  
  
"Really?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah…and somehow, when I'm with you, I kind of get this feeling like I'm with an older brother." Serena explained. Seiya just smiled.  
  
"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Just feel like spending some quiet time!" Serena answered, her eyes closed. They sat there in silence.  
  
^.^(scene changes to Darien)  
  
The group stared after Serena and their eyes drifted back to Darien. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They were expecting an explanation from him. 'Yeah right! If Meatball Head there can escape, I can too!'  
  
"I have to go! See you later!" Darien said and ran out, the girls he passed by stared at his back and sighed dreamily.  
  
Soon everyone at the table was talking again. "What was that" Amy asked with curiosity. She wondered what's going on with Serena and Darien.  
  
'I have to get to the bottom of this.' Mina thought.  
  
Darien made his way outside to the schoolyard. He needed some fresh air. He couldn't stand being inside the stuffy school anymore. He was going to burst if he had to spend another minute in there. Darien couldn't believe the others noticed about the awkwardness between Serena and himself.  
  
'Are you looking for a certain someone?' The voice teased.  
  
'YOU! It's all your damn fault!' Darien yelled at himself.  
  
'What was my fault? Are you talking about the outburst? You're the one who said it out loud!' But Darien didn't reply. He was looking towards the cherry blossom tree, and two people under it. Darien's ocean blue eyes burned with fire, and he stormed inside.  
  
^________^  
  
Seiya felt a pair of eye staring at them. He smirked to himself and rested his head on Serena's shoulder. He turned his head just in time to see Darien rushed into the school. 'So…Darien's jealous…this is rather amusing…' Seiya smirked before closing his eyes again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweet-usako: YES! DONE!! I'm so happy! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll start on the next chapter…soon…! Till the next chappie! * muah * ^___________^ (aww..that face looks soo cute! ) 


	5. movies andmath test! smile for the camer...

Sweet-Usako- hey everybody!! I started this chapter right after I posted chapter four. Anyways, when I was going to post chapter four, stupid fanfiction won't work! So yea. Anyways, I still want to thanks all the people who reviewed! I read every single one of them, and I loved reading them! Well, I'm going to cut all this crap and get on with the story! R&R please!! (*puppy eyes*) ^________^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon! ::sniff:: wish I did.  
  
Memories of the Past  
Chapter Five  
  
Andrew's back hit the lockers. He was trapped. 'Uh oh.damn!' He thought. Mina's face was inches away from him. A few drops of sweat rolled down the side of his head. "Mina.I seriously can't tell you anything!" Andrew said, a little too nervously.  
  
Mina's eyes narrowed. "I know you know something.. *honey*.now.you're going to tell me what's going on between Serena and Darien!" Mina said with her teeth clinched.  
  
'That woman is scary.' Andrew thought. This was all too strange. Wasn't Rei supposed to be the one with the temper! Not his sweet, beautiful Mina! "Mina.that's none of your business! It's between those too! It's better if no one else gets involved." The sandy- blond haired guy tried explaining. 'And anyways, Darien would kill me if he finds out I told Mina.' Andrew shivered. The image of Darien (his supposedly Best Friend) chasing him around holding a very, very sharp knife was.NOT pleasant.  
  
Mina crossed her hands and glared at Andrew suspiciously. "Why can't you tell me?!" Mina asked, while her face fell. "I'm just worried for Serena.I mean, those two have been acting so weird lately! Actually.she's been acting so weird today. She didn't want to eat lunch with us.or.Darien." The blond haired girl explained. "I just hope Darien didn't hurt her or something.or else." she threatened.  
  
Andrew sweatdropped. "Don't worry Mina.Darien's just.reliving some 'old' memories lately." Andrew said, try not giving it away. He put an arm around Mina's waist and started walking. "Come on.let's go." Mina snuggled closer to Andrew, a smile working its way on her mouth, forgetting about Serena and Darien's problems. 'Phew.that was close' Andrew thought.  
  
^__________^ (Scene changes to Greg and Amy)  
  
"Um.Amy, can I talk to you for a second?" Greg asked nervously, fidgeting his fingers. Amy just nodded her head numbly. 'Why would he want to talk to me? Probably going to ask me about the latest assignment we got.'  
  
".. In private.." Amy's eyes went large, shocked. She gave Greg a questioning look and gave a small nod and followed him into an empty classroom.  
  
When they got into the dark science lab, silence overtook the room. Both too shy to say anything. Amy couldn't take it anymore and spoke. "So.what did you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked curious at what Greg's got in store for them.  
  
Greg cleared his throat nervously, his eyes anywhere except at Amy. "I.I.just." he started.  
  
Amy stood there; she could feel her heart racing like mad. She's never been alone with Greg in an empty science lab before. Well, she has, but not like this. The only time they're together alone is when they do homework or work on a project of some sort. Amy guesses this is going to have nothing to do with 'homework' and 'school' stuff. She only used that excuse to be with Greg, not that she didn't enjoy working with him or anything.  
  
She sometimes felt a little guilty for using it as an excuse to get close to Greg. She didn't want to betray their friendship like that. She didn't want him to think that she's just using him or anything. That's why she has been afraid to tell him her feelings. She's afraid of change. Afraid of what'll happen to their friendship if she confesses.  
  
A light cough pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Greg in front of her. Suddenly remembered where she was and 'whom' she was with, a blush creped its way to her cheeks. Amy thanked for the darkness of the room or else Greg would've seen her.  
  
"I was just wondering if you want to g-." Greg stopped. "If you want to study for that Math test together." Greg finished off. He silently scowled at himself for backing out like a chicken. 'Coward!' him mind yelled at him.  
  
Amy looked, devastated. 'Well duh! Why else would he be speaking to you for!' Amy was angry with herself for hoping. Hoping that one day, just maybe Greg would return her feelings. 'But I guess I was wrong.I'm only a friend in his eyes.'Amy thought sadly.  
  
^__________^ (Mina and Andrew.outside the science lab)  
  
"Hey.maybe we shouldn't eavesdrop on them.if they ever find out that." Mina couldn't finish her sentence. A male voice from behind the door spoke.  
  
".. -Want to study for that Math test together." They heard Greg's voice behind the 'nearly' closed door. Smoke was coming out of Mina's ears.  
  
"Man! He's so stupid!" Andrew whispered, so Amy and Greg won't find out that they're being watched.  
  
"He hurt Amy's feelings!" Mina whispered, sounding angry.  
  
Andrew gave her a questioning look. "Well, I suppose Amy would feel.used. I mean, she probably thinks that he only needs her for homework and stuff like that.not that Greg needs any help. But yea." Mina explained, giving a sigh.  
  
Her boyfriend just nodded his head in agreement. "So I guess Amy thought Greg was going to ask her out.when he wanted to speak to her.poor Amy."  
  
Mina couldn't stand those two anymore. They were so dense! 'I mean.everyone knows that they're head over heels for each other! Why can't they see it!?' Mina thought. "I'm going in!" But before she could do anything, Andrew pulled her away from the classroom and pined her to the wall.  
  
"I know you want to help your friend. I want to help them too! But.we have to let them work it out on their own." Andrew whispered to Mina's ear. She felt chills go down her spine. She looked up at Andrew and closed the gap between them.  
  
^_____________^ (Back to Amy and Greg.our two lovebirds!)  
  
Greg felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. He knew he had hurt Amy. He had a slight feeling that Amy returned his feelings. But.he just wasn't sure. He didn't know if it was true, that Amy had feelings for him. He just, didn't want to ruin their friendship over this. He looked into Amy's aqua eyes and saw.sadness in them.  
  
Amy couldn't stand it any longer, tried putting on a fake 'weak' smile and murmured a 'sure' and quickly made her way to the door. She was about to walk out when a hand grabbed onto her wrist. She twirled around and found Greg there, holding onto her wrist. She just stood there, confused as ever.  
  
"Amy wait.I.I didn't get to finish my sentence." Greg explained. Amy just gave him a blank look. 'Do it Greg! Ask her out! Don't be a chicken!' his conscious yelled at him. He took a deep breath and blurted out the words really quickly. Amy continued staring at him. She only could catch a few words he said. Something about 'test' and 'after'.  
  
"What I wanted to say.I mean.ask is that.Would you want to go to the movies with me and after, maybe we can study or something. That is.if you want." Greg asked.  
  
All Amy could do was to stare at him. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She wanted to pinch herself to see if this was all a dream. But she couldn't because Greg was still holding on to her hand. Realizing that, she blushed.  
  
Greg stood there, waiting for Amy to say something. But receiving none from her. He slowly took it as a rejection. For the first time, realizing his grip on Amy's hand he let go and backed away. "I.I understand if you don't -" He was cut off by Amy's lips. His eyes widened with shock and.happiness. He kissed Amy back. Suddenly a flash of light came from the doorway. Both surprised at the intrusion, looked up to see Rei and Serena running down the hallway with a camera in their hands.  
  
Both blushed at the thought of the picture of them kissing! Greg turned back to Amy with a smile on his face. He hugged her tightly. "So.is that a yes?" He asked teasingly and to his great joy, he was rewarded with another passionate kiss.  
  
^___________^  
  
"WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT!" Serena screamed to the blond couple. Their heads turned towards her.  
  
"Got what Serena?" Mina asked with curiosity. She looked at her two friends while they panted heavily.  
  
"What's going on you two!?" Andrew asked impatiently.  
  
"We.." Rei said breathlessly and took a deep breath. "WEGOTAPICTUREOFAMYANDGREGKISSING!" She finished off very fast. Mina's face lit up.  
  
"You what?!" She asked shocked.  
  
"We got a picture of." Serena started but was cut off by Mina.  
  
"I heard! But.how?!" Mina asked. Both Serena and Rei gave her a questioning look.  
  
Serena laughed. "With a camera of course!"  
  
"This is great! That means that Greg has finally asked Amy out!" Andrew blurted out. Then him and Mina explained what they saw.or rather.heard.  
  
"Oh wow! That is way cool!! That was just like a romance movie! Except it's better because it's happening to our best friend!" Serena said happily. The others just fell onto the ground (anime style of course!) and sweatdropped.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?! What did I say!?" Serena asked innocently, looking around at the fallen form of her friends.  
  
"Nothing." They all replied together.  
  
"Speaking about weirdness, why were you two carrying a camera around school?" Mina asked, evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"We don't know either." Rei said looking at Serena who just shrugged. (A/N: hehez.I gave them the camera!! *smiles*) Mina and Andrew just shook their heads.  
  
^_________^ (The guys at the arcade.)  
  
"So you and Amy finally hooked up?" Chad asked, and winked at the girl red- haired girl in his arms. The guys just rolled their eyes. They're used to Chad's 'flirtatious' behavior. None of the girls he dated lasted very long. They all knew he only wanted to date a certain, fire- tempered girl. But.for some odd reason, he's afraid to ask her. Well, that's part of the reason; the other reason is he likes to make her jealous. Not that Rei ever showed her jealousy.  
  
'Stupid guy.why doesn't he just stop playing games and admit he likes her!' Darien thought.  
  
'Look who's talking! What about yourself? I mean.why couldn't you just admit your feelings to Serenity instead of playing games?'  
  
'Shut up! I didn't realize my feelings then! So zip it!' Darien snapped back at the voice. His temper rising.  
  
'But I tried to tell you.and you wouldn't listen!' The voice argued back.  
  
'I.I.' Darien didn't know what to say, and decided to just ignore it.  
  
'Well, just don't make the same mistake twice. There's a beautiful blond girl out there.and I know you've.' Before his own conscious could finish, Darien blocked it away.  
  
'I don't need him making my life more complicated than it already is! I'm not listening to that annoying dimwit! He's wrong..' He thought, not quite sure of himself.  
  
Greg blushed and said, " yea.I asked her after class." His thoughts drifted back to the kiss they shared. 'She tasted like vanilla.'  
  
Andrew snorted. "Yeah.and he chickened out! Said 'want to study Math test?' That's what he asked her! I mean.I almost ran in and smack him in the head for asking that. But.I guess he fixed it eh buddy?" Andrew gave him a pat on the back. Greg blushed.  
  
"How.how did you.?" Greg asked, his eyes narrowing. Staring at Andrew suspiciously.  
  
'Oh shit!' Andrew thought. He's in trouble now. 'Humm. Should I bring my darling Mina into this.or not? Humm.I think I'll make her suffer with me a bit!' Andrew smiled evilly.  
  
"Um.well." Andrew started. The guys were laughing at him. 'Drew, you're busted!' He heard Ken said. "Mina and I were walking down the hallway, and we heard your voice.and well.yea." Andrew explained.  
  
"You and Mina were eavesdropping on us?!" Greg roared angrily. Andrew stared at him in shock. 'Uh oh.'  
  
"Well, we didn't mean to! You know.we just wanted to help! But yea." He stammered, running out of things to say.  
  
Greg gave a sigh and calmed down a little. "Fine.I'll let you go this time." Drew let out a relieved breath; glad he got out of it.  
  
"Oh yea.Serena and Rei got a picture of you and Amy kissing!" Andrew teased. "Anyone interested?" The mention of Serena's name caught Darien's attention. The image of Seiya's head resting on her shoulder came rushing back to his mind. Suddenly, he didn't feel too well. Darien stood up and murmured a quick 'bye' and walked out of the arcade. Andrew looked after the retreating Darien, while the guys went back to chatting.  
  
^_________^  
  
She walked down the dusty path. She didn't know why she was going back there. Brought back the scary memory of Darien. But.somehow.the quiet sight of the lake calms her down. It was beautiful. The scenery there was just amazing.she was glad she stumbled across it while she was running. Now, she could come here whenever she wanted to clear her mind. She stopped and took in a big breath when she got to her destination. 'Umm.fresh air.' She thought. She let the breath out slowly.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
^_____________________________^  
  
Sweet-Usako- (audience:oohz n ahhhs) who was that? Sieya? Darien? Or someone new? Read the next chappie and find out!! Lols.wow.I'm so glad!! Well, this chapter is a little longer then I expected. But it's all good! Just think of it as a treat or something! (Smiles) I know I know.this chapter is mainly on Amy and Greg! But yea.I'm sorry if it disappointed you guys! But this is the only way I could get to the good part! Yups, it's going to be in the next chapter! So please keep reading n reviewing!! I love all of ya! Bi for now! *Muah* 


	6. Truth or Dare?

Sweet-Usako- I'm back!! Just came back from Florida!! And the odd thing is, I thought up this chapter out of the blue. Well, I was just resting after a long, tiring day, and my sis and mom were sleeping, I couldn't sleep and the idea just came to me. So I was like, I have to write it down incase I forget. (I have bad memories) Anyways, I hope I can get this chapter done as soon as possible! I want to thank all the people who reviewed and the people who read my story but didn't review!! I love reading the reviews so please keep them coming! Going to start now! Oh and I also want to thank Sweet- Thang for being so patient with me and editing my every chapter! (Audience: claps and cheers!)*muah*  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons! But the guys are cute! ^.^  
  
Memories of the Past  
Chapter Six  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Serena heard the all too familiar sound coming from behind her. She slowly turned around and found herself staring at the deep, mysterious blue eyes once again. She froze every time those eyes locked with her own sky blue eyes. Every time she looks into those eyes, all her emotions go haywire. They get all stirred up and she wouldn't know how to react, or what to feel.  
  
Serena broke the intense gaze and looked out at the lake. "Yes, it truly is an amazing sight." She answered, feeling peace once again. She and Darien watched the sun go down in a comfortable silence. Not one word was spoken.  
  
'Why do I feel like this when I'm with him? Why can't I control my emotions when I stare up at his eyes? Why does he have to be so confusing? Why do I feel like I'm falling in love?' Serena was surprised at her last thought. 'Love? No it can't be. I can't possible be falling in love with him! It's just not possible! I just met him and I hate him! It's just an attraction, an infatuation! A school girl's crush!' Serena denied. But denial would only bring more confusion and broken hearts. She pushed the thoughts about him deep into her mind, so deep that she wouldn't dare to try and get it back.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry about what happened the other day, and I'm sorry if I've been rude to you these past few days." Darien apologized with a small voice. He finally decided that stubbornness wouldn't get him anywhere. He was rude and mean to her first. So that makes it his fault. He was the one that insulted her out of nowhere, he was the one that had scared her to death and he was the one that should apologize. It wasn't her fault that she looked so much like Serenity. He had no right to just insult her like that, she didn't know anything about him and Serenity and their past.  
  
They got off at the wrong start because of him. So he is the one that's going to fix this up and maybe if she forgave him, they could be friends. Really good friends, just friends, or best friends he wouldn't know. That is for fate to know, and him to find out. Or maybe fate has something else planned for them.  
  
Serena was surprised to hear from him. She's even more surprised that he's apologizing to her. He had said sorry that day, but she was too scared and confused to listen to it. After that, it was kind of awkward. Now, he's here apologizing to her again. She turned around to face him, and saw how sincere he looked. 'He really is sorry for his behavior.' Serena thought.  
  
"Apology accepted. But, why have you been calling me names and being so.mean? And, what was that the other day? I don't get it." her voice trailed off. A thousand questions filled her head. Darien just looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry if I scared you the other day, I hadn't mean to loose control like that. It's just." He couldn't continue. He wasn't ready to tell her what happened. He wasn't ready to open up to her yet. But somehow, he felt that he would be ready to tell her and open up to her someday.  
  
Serena saw the disturbed look on his face and understood. It was something from his past. Something that happened and he wasn't ready to open up to her yet. Serena nodded her head. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me now." She told him. He smiled at her in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you." He said. They went their separate way after that. Both were glad that they talked things through. Well, not really but in time they will.  
  
^_______________^  
  
The past months passed by quickly. It's surprising how time passed by so fast. One moment you're doing your big projects and the next you're planning a graduation trip with all your friends.  
  
Serena and Darien had gotten pretty close after that 'apology afternoon.' They've become really great friends. But every friendship sometime has its ups and downs. They've had a few arguments here and there, but nothing major. That doesn't mean that Serena and Darien have been ignoring all their other friends. No, they still hung out and stuff, its just the two of them had been spending a lot of time with each other.  
  
"School's finally over! We've finally graduated!" Serena said, feeling happy. She was glad summer was finally here where she doesn't have to worry about tests and exams.  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe time passed by so fast!" Mina exclaimed. Her and Andrew are still really tight. They truly love one another. Mina is secretly hoping that Andrew would propose to her. Which would be happening pretty soon, but she doesn't know that yet! (A/N: haha.just telling you guys! Mina doesn't know though! But Andrew does! *wink* He's planning something special.)  
  
Lita let out a happy sigh. "Yeah.it has been a great year! And with Serena and Darien, it adds a bit more humor." She said, while Ken pressed their palms together. Everyone laughed at that, they still remembered the scenes Serena and Darien caused.  
  
"Yeah, remembered the time we played truth or dare at Mina's party? It was priceless!" Rei said while she tries to keep Chad's hands from wondering. But he soon received another handprint on his cheek. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself!" Rei yelled. Yes, things have been the same for the two of them at least for the bickering part. They got together the same night Ken and Lita did.  
  
Darien just frowned at the thought of Mina's party. Serena saw the look on his face and laughed. Darien just gave her a disapproving look.  
  
"That wasn't funny! It was mean!" Darien pouted. Everyone burst out laughing. That party was one of those days that no one could forget. They should make it a Kodak moment.  
  
^_______________^ (back to 2 months ago, a few days after Darien apologies: at Mina's party)  
  
"Ok Lita. It's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Chad asked, a smirk on his face. 'Oh this is going to be good.'  
  
Seeing that look Chad was giving her, she got a little scared. 'He'd probably give a really perverted dare or something, better go with truth.' Lita thought. "Truth" she answered, and it was understandable to everyone. They knew why she hadn't chosen dare. Everyone looked over at Chad, with the same face.  
  
Chad noticed how everyone stared at him and defended himself. "What? I wasn't going to give her a perverted dare if that's what you're thinking! What makes you think that?" He gave them an innocent smile and everyone just rolled their eyes. "And anyways, wasn't Truth or dare suppose to be.I don't know, kind of perverted? Isn't that the whole point to this game? Is to do things you wouldn't normally do and confess things you don't want people to know?" Chad argued and the group sweatdropped.  
  
But, he had a point. "Ok Lita, how do you really feel about Ken?" Chad asked. It was an expected question. Both Lita and Ken blushed. Everyone just smiled. 'It's about time they confess their feelings! We're just giving them a little push!' Mina thought.  
  
Lita was lost of words. She didn't want Ken to find out this way. She wanted her confession to be special. Not just something you're forced to do! But what can she do? If she doesn't say it now, Ken would think that she doesn't like him and she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Her friends would make her say it.  
  
"I.I." she stammered. She was at the edge of tears. Serena caught on and suddenly felt bad. Ken saw Lita and suddenly got worried. 'Maybe she's not feeling well.' He quickly got up and made his way to her. Lita turned her head away. Ken helped her up and made their way to one of Mina's empty rooms.  
  
After they left, the group was silent. "What was that all about?" Chad asked obviously didn't get it.  
  
"You stupid dimwit! She didn't want Ken to find out this way! She wanted her confession to be special not just people forcing her to! But it's obviously too deep for someone like you!" Rei scowled. She's angry at Chad. She was angry because he's always playing with other girls and for playing with her feelings.  
  
Chad didn't know what to say. That comment had stung. Something like that coming from Rei hurts. His goofy look melted away replaced by a serious and cold one. Rei saw his change of expression and felt guilty. She had no right to say stuff like that to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chad.I didn't mean to be so harsh about it." Rei apologized, ashamed at herself. A tear fell. Chad's eyes softened. Now he knows why Rei had been so mad at him. It was because of him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and wipes the tear away. The others just sat there watching the scene in front of them as if they're watching a love movie.  
  
"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry I've been an inconsiderate jerk. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. I'm sorry for causing you all this pain, and I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you." Chad said, looking into Rei's fiery eyes. Rei just sat there her mind froze. It took a moment before everything sinks in. 'He feels the same! He feels the same!' She screamed in her head.  
  
Rei jumped to him and wrap her arms around him. Happy tears fell down her cheeks. "I feel the same.I love you too!" She exclaimed, and Chad didn't even ruin the moment by groping her. It was certainly a night to remember for the both of them. They pulled away blushing after hearing the cheers and cat- calls. The girls hugged, while wiping away tears, feeling happy for their friend.  
  
Lita and Ken came out holding hands, just in time to see the confessions. They smiled. "Wow! Two couples in one day! This is better than I expected!" Mina said and everyone fell down anime style.  
  
"Ok! Lets get on with the game! Darien, truth or dare?" Lita asked, already knowing Darien's answer.  
  
"Dare of course! You know I would never back out on one!" Darien said with pride. But oh.he didn't know what Lita has in store for him. 'Wrong choice Dar!' Andrew thought, letting out a low chuckle.  
  
"I dare you to go kiss Serena!" Lita said and smirked. Darien's face fell. He never expected that. He suddenly felt very nervous. Him and Serena just got on their good terms a few days ago. And now, Lita making him kiss her would only make things awkward again! 'Lita, you're dead!' Darien thought.  
  
He got up from his seat and made his way to Serena slowly. He wasn't the one that would back out on a dare. He just won't allow it.  
  
Serena didn't know what to do. He was going to kiss her! Should she run away, or should she just let him kiss her? 'No! I can't let him kiss me! I'm not giving up my first kiss to some dare!' Serena made up her mind. By now, Darien was right in front of her. He's getting closer.closer.and.*slap*. Serena slapped him. Everyone was too dumfounded to do or say anything. Darien was.well.hurt and speechless.  
  
Serena couldn't stand the silence and the stares, so she got up and ran to the balcony to get some air. Darien quickly followed her, wanting an explanation. Any girl would die to have him kiss them! He didn't want to sound like a jerk or anything, but it's true. But Serena just.slapped him! He wasn't that kind of guy, who would kiss just anybody. The others got over their shocked state and made their way towards Serena and Darien to see what's going on.  
  
Serena felt Darien behind her and sighed. "I'm sorry for slapping you Darien. I truly am." She said. Darien just looked at her back.  
  
"Why? Do you really find me that repulsive? Not saying I like kissing every girl I see, but why did you slap me? It was just one kiss." Darien asked, confused. Serena's anger rose hearing the last part.  
  
"JUST ONE KISS?" she yelled, Darien stepped back a little surprised at her outburst. "IT'S NOT JUST ONE KISS! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY FIRST KISS!" she said. Darien realized his mistake, lowered his gaze. Serena calmed down a little. "If I hadn't stopped you, it would've been my first kiss, and I didn't want to loose it to some dare." She admitted feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry." Darien apologized. "I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know." Serena said, giving Darien a weak smile. He smiled back. Feeling a little better.  
  
"But you should feel lucky if your first kiss was with me! Many girls would kill to have me kiss them you know!" Darien joked and received a light punch from Serena. They made their way in and found their friends blocking the doorway.  
  
"YOU GUYS WERE SPYING ON US!!!!!!" Serena wailed and mocked anger. Greg and Amy started laughing and followed by everyone else.  
  
"DARIEN.GOT SLAPPED! WAIT 'TIL EVERYONE AT SCHOOL HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Chad exclaimed. "Darien the Great got slapped by Serena for almost kissing her! Oh this is great!"  
  
"YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Darien yelled and started chasing him, getting ready to strangle Chad to death.  
  
"Damn.too bad I don't have a camera!" Andrew said.  
  
^_______________^ (Present time)  
  
"Oh that party was the best!" Serena said and saw Darien's frown.  
  
"No it's not! It was the worst!" Darien argued. "To make things worst, you went and told that BOYFRIEND of yours! What was his name again? Soya?" Darien said, annoyed.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND IT'S SEIYA! NOT SOYA!" Serena yelled. Her and Darien always got in an argument because of this.  
  
"Whatever! I don't care what his name is!" Darien stated. He didn't like Seiya, maybe it was because he was so close to Serena. The image of them sitting under the cherry blossom tree entered his mind.  
  
"Ok ok! Stop it you guys! This was supposed to be a happy day! Don't ruin it by arguing!!" Amy said, trying to get those two to stop arguing. She didn't want it to turn worst. Serena just crossed her arms.  
  
"Well Darien started it!" Serena muttered under her breath. Darien heard her but chose to ignore it. He didn't want to make things worst. He hated the feeling when they're in an argument. He hated when they're not talking to each other, and he hated the silent treatment.  
  
"So! What's our final choice for our graduation trip?" Ken asked.  
  
"Let's go to......" Serena started.  
  
^____________^  
  
Sweet-Usako- and that's it for this chapter! Wuuuu.where are they going? What's going to happen? Read the next chappie to find out!! Reviews please! I love reading them! I need to hear your opinions! Well, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!! Until then, Love you all! *Muah* 


	7. The trip and unexpected guest!

Sweet-Usako- allo! I'm back with another chapter and for sure another cliffy! (Audience: throws food) Awww.I'm sorry, but I just love writing cliffhangers! It adds more suspense to my story, and it makes it more exciting! Anyways, I want to thank all the people that reviewed! I really appreciate it! And I also want to thank Sweet-Thang for editing my chapter and making them better! Well, on with the story, I know you're all dying to read it!! ::wink:: j/kz!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon; if I did I wouldn't have any disclaimers here! ^.^  
  
Memories of the Past Chapter Seven  
  
"Let's go to." Serena started. She looked around at her female friends; they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Miami!" they all said together and burst out laughing! The guys just stared at the girls for a moment looking like they're in a trance or something and snapped themselves out of it. (A/N: guess what they're thinking in their 'perverted' head of theirs?)  
  
You can almost see drool coming out from Chad's mouth! An image of 'his' Rei with a red bikini entered his perverted mind. 'wow, this is like a dream! If it is, I never want to wake up!' He thought. Rei had to give him a light punch to snap him out of it. From the look on his face, it wasn't anything anyone wants to know.  
  
"All right! We're going to have one hell of a time there baby!" Chad said, putting his arm around Rei's waist. Make that almost had his arm around her. She stepped away before he could. "Do we get to share a room?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS BUDDY!" Rei screamed at him, blushing like mad. She felt somewhat embarrassed. How could her 'boyfriend' say something like that in front of everybody, and in front of all her friends too! But she knew he was.joking around.  
  
"We have no problem sharing a room, right honey?" Andrew said, hoping Mina wouldn't have anything against them sharing a room. Mina just gave him a smile and nodded her head. 'Of course I wouldn't mind!' Mina thought.  
  
Serena grinned. "What kind of a question is that Andy? Of course she wouldn't mind! After all, you two would be married soon!" Serena teased. She knew Mina 'secretly' wished that Andrew would ask her. She felt so happy for her friends. They all have their own lovers, and her? She hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet! But she liked her life just the way it is. She got her family, and she has some awesome friends. She has Seiya, who is like a brother to her. What more can a girl ask for? Although she had everything, yet she couldn't help but to feel lonely sometimes. She'd feel, incomplete, and she'd wish that, someday, someone would fill that hole in her heart for her.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when Darien shook her lightly. "Earth to Sere! Hello! A penny for your thoughts?" he chuckled. 'wonder what she was thinking about.better have nothing to do with that Soya guy!' He thought, frowning at the thought of Serena and Seiya together. He didn't know why he was so protective when she's around Seiya.  
  
'Maybe its because you don't want anyone but you being close to Serena?' the annoying voice came in.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about! I feel no such thing! And.this is really a bad time to talk to myself, I just snapped Sere out of hers, and now me? Oh god.I'm loosing my mind!'  
  
'No you're not! And.a piece of advice to you, stop denying it to yourself! Just let your heart take over for once! Stop being so stubborn!'  
  
'La la la.not listening! Now go away!' Darien scowled.  
  
"Now it's your turn to be thinking! Wow, everyone seems to be thinking a lot today! Anyways, glad you're back Darien!" Serena beamed, wondered what Darien was thinking about.  
  
"Well, Lita and I have no problem sharing a room!" Ken started, looking at Lita lovingly. They heard Chad saying: get a room you two! "We will be! We're going to be sharing a room won't we?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"We don't have a problem either!" Greg jumped in. Why is it that the guys are the ones saying all this? Well, maybe it's because the girls are too shy to say anything. That leaves Serena, Rei, and Chad.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be rooming with you Rei since you said you didn't want to share a room with your boyfriend there." Serena said, suppressing a laugh. Rei just nodded while Chad wined about not sharing a room with Rei. Darien just laughed at the two of them.  
  
"Maybe if you controlled your 'wondering' hands a bit, Rei might have shared a room with you. But.it's too late now!" Darien teased, loving every moment of it. Chad just sends Darien a death glare.  
  
"Well I can't help it!" was what he said. "Please Rei!! I'll miss you so much! You can't torture me like this!" Chad begged, giving Rei the puppy- eyes. Rei tried to ignore those eyes of his. But failed miserably. She turned to Serena, looking apologetically and Serena understood instantly. She silently told Rei that it was ok, and she smiled back.  
  
The whole time Chad watched the two of them exchange looks. Finally Rei turned to him. "Fine, but only if you keep your hands to yourself and keep your mind out of the gutter." She warned.  
  
"DONE!" Chad screamed for joy, giving Darien his triumph look. Darien just smirked. 'Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.the day Chad stops groping Rei will be the day hell freezes over and pigs grew wings and fly.  
  
^_______________^ (on the airplane)  
  
It was pretty obvious that the couples would be sitting together, leaving Serena and Darien beside each other. But they don't mind, since they're close friends and all. They chatted about Mina and Andrew for a while and went on to something else.  
  
"Sere, you seriously haven't been on a date yet?" Darien asked, shocked. How could someone like Serena, not date? That's just not.possible. She's definitely got good looks; anyone would die for a figure like her. 'How could anyone resist her? I mean.just look at her!' Darien thought, but soon after, he scowled at himself for even going there, thinking about Serena like that. 'Have to stop thinking like that! Sere and I are just friends!'  
  
"Nope. Well, I mean guys asked me out before, but I turned them down." She explained. "And well, if I haven't even been on a date, I sure haven't got to kissing!" Serena joked. "But even though if I've been kissed, I wouldn't change a thing at Mina's party!"  
  
Darien mocked hurt, putting both hands over his chest. "So you mean, you still would've slapped me? How cruel!" He said, wiping an invisible tear. Serena giggled at his actions.  
  
"Yup! Too bad there wasn't any picture of me slapping you! It really would come in handy sometimes!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right! And have you blackmailing me? I don't think so Sere!" Darien said, reading her mind. "But, I hope you find your special someone soon!" She muttered a soft 'thank you' and fell asleep on his shoulder. 'I'm just lending her a shoulder to lean on! That's all.means nothing.' with that last thought, he fell asleep, using her head as his pillow. Neither one of them noticed the flash of light in front of them.(A/N: wonder what that 'flash' is?)  
  
Darien woke up a few hours later. He felt something warm or rather.someone cuddled up beside him. He looked down to see who it was and found Serena there, still sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. He suddenly blushed at the thought of them in a position like this. This was what couples usually do, not friends. That was how Darien felt about it anyway. He brushed a few strands of hair behind Serena's ears. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. No, she's beautiful either way, asleep or awake.' Darien thought.  
  
He didn't know why he was feeling this way about Serena. He didn't know what he felt for Serena. All he knows is that, she makes him feel like no other could. She makes him feel warm inside when she's with him. She makes him feel.  
  
He couldn't complete the thought. By completing that thought would mean admitting the truth, and he didn't want to admit it. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this. It seems like every time, he takes one step to admitting the truth, he falls ten steps back.  
  
'She makes you feel complete.' The annoying voice in his head said. 'Just admit it!'  
  
'Never!'  
  
Serena stirred a little beside him. She opened one eye to see where she was. Then she felt someone beside her. She looked up and saw Darien, deep in thought with a frown on his face. 'Darien!' She opened her eyes completely and regained her composure. She felt a blush coming but she wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Hey Dare.sorry for using you like a pillow!" Serena apologized, sounding a little shy. She mentally kicked herself for sleeping on Darien. He just gave her a smile and mumbled, "It's ok." They stayed in silent for a wile after that.  
  
"Oh! You two are finally awake!" Mina chirped, giving them an 'I- know- something- and- you- don't look'. Andrew smiled inwardly beside her. "You guys woke up just in time! We're going to land in about 5 minutes!" She informed them.  
  
Serena groaned. She hated when the plane is about to land or goes up in air. It does funny things to her ears. Darien chucked at her expression. He passed her a gum. "Here, chew this.I hate that feeling too!" Serena thanked him and put the gum in her mouth.  
  
"You're not trying to poison me with this gum are you Darien?" Serena asked jokingly. Darien just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes I put poison on it, I want you to die so badly!" He said, his voice dripping of sarcasm. Serena mocked her 'devastated' look.  
  
"I never knew I was so.so.unwanted by you!" She pretended to sob, making a horrible, fake cry. "Oh whatever should I do?" She asked, looking at Darien who just rolled his eyes once again.  
  
"Do nothing because I don't want you dead! And you're not unwanted! If I really was to kill you, I wouldn't use poison." Darien said. Serena arched her eyebrows. Darien just smiled sweetly at her. "I would torture you.slowly and painfully." Serena let out a yelp.  
  
"I don't believe you Darien! Who are you and where have you taken my friend Darien?" She asked, while Darien mouthed 'I'm here'. "You're so evil!"  
  
Darien just laughed. "I'm just joking Sere! I would never do such a thing to you! Well, maybe tickle you to death! Joking!" Darien said, still laughing. 'Can't believe she actually believed me. She's so gullible'  
  
Serena just shook her head. She had something else to worry about when the plane landed. 'Ohhh.Darien is not going to like this one bit..' She thought. (A/N: *gasp* what's going to happen? Why wouldn't Darien like the trip?)  
  
^_______________^  
  
"MOP HEAD! YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HANDS CHOPPED OFF!" Rei screamed. Chad just gave her an innocent look. Seeing the look on his face only adds more anger. She stormed off to get her luggage. Chad quickly went after her, knowing that he'd gone too far this time. Even though he acted so perverted, actually he was perverted, but inside he really cares deeply for her. You can see it in his eyes when he confessed to her that day. Never had all his friends saw such seriousness in him. Usually he just goofed around and didn't care about anything.  
  
"Why can't he just act like a normal boyfriend for once?" Amy asked. She didn't know how Rei could put up with Chad for this long. If it were her, she'd have gone crazy. But, love does weird things to people. You just can't help whom you fall in love with. Doesn't matter how they look, how they dress, or how they act. If you fall in love, you fall in love.  
  
"Nah.don't mind him. He's just like that. At least we know he truly loves her. And at least he doesn't go groping every girl he sees anymore!" Greg said, bringing Amy closer to him.  
  
"Yeah! He's lucky! If he gropes other girls while going out with my friend, he's dead meat!" Lita said, punching her hands together. Ken brought his hands up to hers and captured it in his palm. Ken bent down to her ears and whispered, "you gota control your own hands love." Lita only blushed at his gesture.  
  
After Rei and Chad sorted out their argument, the group got their luggage and made their way towards the exit. Darien noticed how tensed Serena was. "Sere, relax! Its vacation remember?"  
  
Serena looked at him nervously. "Darien.I-I need to tell you something." Serena started. Darien just gave her a blank look, and than telling her to go on. "Well.um."  
  
"What is it Sere? Just spill already! I hate it when you do that!" Darien asked impatiently. Oh, was he in for an, unpleasant surprise. Serena said nothing and just continued looking at him. "Wait.don't tell me you're going to propose to me!" Darien joked. Serena just rolled her eyes.  
  
"God.don't even think about it! Who wants to marry you anyways?" She joked. Darien just gave her a sad puppy eyes look. "You're so juvenile Darien!"  
  
"No way! You're the juvenile one here! With those meatballs of yours!" Darien said, with a smile. "So what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Never mind, you'll find out when you get there." Serena said, didn't have the guts to tell Darien. He just eyed her suspiciously. They walked through the airport automatic doors, and there.stood.  
  
Sweet-Usako- muhahahahahahah!! Another cliffy!! I'm so sorry guys! But I love writing cliffys! Ok, so who was standing outside the doors? You can send me your guesses! Humm.who or what could it be?! Well, read the next chappie to find out! Toodles! 


	8. Cold as Ice

Sweet Usako- hey! It's me! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Those reviews gave me so much encouragement! Please keep them coming! It was fun reading the reviews, I love hearing from all of you!Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: As you can clearly see, I don't own Sailor Moon, otherwise I wouldn't have the disclaimers!  
  
Memories of the Past Chapter Eight  
  
*A little recap from the last chapter*  
  
"Never mind, you'll find out when you get there." Serena said, didn't have the guts to tell Darien. He just eyed her suspiciously. They walked through the airport automatic doors, and there.stood.  
  
^_______________^  
  
"Seiya!" Serena said, nervously. "You're here! So fast too!" She turned to look at Darien's reaction. But there was none. His face was emotionless. Serena's heart sank. She had wanted Darien and Seiya to get along together. She wanted them to be friends. She didn't know why Darien always acts so weird and protective when Seiya's around. It would really be easier if they were all friends.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for inviting me Sere" Seiya said, giving Serena a hug while smiling inwardly. He wondered what Darien would do if he hugged Serena. By the looks of it, he was not happy from the scene displayed in front of him. 'Why not have a little fun while I'm here?' Seiya thought.  
  
Serena laughed nervously. "Everyone, this is Seiya, and Seiya, these are my friends. I'm sure you all know each other's names. So I won't spend so much time introducing you guys." She said. Serena slowly turned her direction to Darien wondering if it was a good idea to introduce those two. She sighed. Might as well get it over with. She nudged Darien a bit to get his attention. "Darien, I'm sure you know this is Seiya, and Seiya this is Darien."  
  
Seiya reached out a hand for a handshake with Darien. "Nice to meet you Darien." He said formally.  
  
"Yes, but I can't say the same for you." Darien said coolly, without shaking Seiya's hand. Seiya had expected this kind of reaction from Darien, and drew his hand back. Serena was shocked at Darien. Never has she seen Darien like this. Sure they had their arguments, but not once did Darien act this cold. It was frightening.  
  
Andrew saw this and was a bit taken back at Darien's behavior. Seiya must have done something serious to trigger this much anger in Darien. He hasn't seen this side of Darien for a long time now, not since Serenity's death. He wouldn't open up to anybody anymore after that. It took awhile for Andrew to get Darien to open up to him. He sighed inwardly, hoping Darien would be back to normal soon. Otherwise, this is going to be a very unpleasant vacation.  
  
"Darien! That was uncalled for! Why are you being so mean to Seiya? He never did anything to you!" Serena yelled, tears threatening to fall down her sky blue eyes. Darien said nothing and just stared at her with those empty eyes. Serena gasped. "I want you to apologize to Seiya!"  
  
Darien grunted. "Yeah right, when hell freezes over!" he said and turned his back to Serena. She looked over at Sieya apologetically and he just shrugged.  
  
Mina sensed the tension between those three spoke up nervously. "Well, since we're all ready, lets go!" They're all going to be living at Mina's house during their vacation trip. That was part of the reason they decided to come to Miami in the first place. The other part was to have fun and play some pranks at the guys along the way.  
  
The car ride was quiet and uncomfortable. No one dared talked. Ken sighed; things are not looking good for all of them. Not that he doesn't want Seiya here, but it looks like he's the cause of all this uneasiness.  
  
When they reached Mina's house, Serena was the first one to get out the car. She took in a deep breath and smelled the salt water. She could hear the water splashing onto shore, and the sea gulls talking among themselves. She was really starting to like this place, and she couldn't wait to hit the beach. Darien just stared at her for a moment and went inside the house with the others.  
  
"Ok meatball head! You can admire the scenery tomorrow! It's getting dark out here, lets go in!" Rei shouted from the door. Serena frowned at that nickname. She ran back inside.  
  
"Wow! Mina your place is so big and beautiful!" Serena exclaimed, walking around in circles.  
  
Mina just shrugged. "No, it's not that big. There's only.6 bedrooms with it's own bathroom, and a queen sized bed." Serena sweatdropped and mumbled 'and that's not big?' Everyone laughed, and she just looked confused. "Anyways," Mina continued, " the rooms are upstairs. You guys can choose your own room.wait a minute." She suddenly realized something.  
  
".There's 7 of us that's going to be using a room but there's only 6 rooms." Amy said, finished Mina's sentence. "One of you guys will have to share a room."  
  
Serena looked over at Darien, who was still emotionless. She suddenly got angry at Darien. Why is he like this? "Is it ok if I share a room with you Seiya?" Serena asked. Everyone was shocked at her questions. They all thought she would've shared a room with Darien since they're so close.  
  
"Sure Sere." Seiya said. He had to fight the urge to smirk in front of everyone. Darien picked up his luggage and went upstairs without another word. They heard the door slammed. Everyone just shook their heads and went up to their rooms to put their luggage. Andrew went to check up on Darien after putting his luggage in his and Mina's room.  
  
He knocked on the door a few times before hearing from Darien. He walked into the room quietly. "Hey Dar." Andrew said. "I guess you really don't like that Seiya guy eh?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien just sent him a glare. "No really Sherlock!" He replied with annoyance. 'Why did Serena have to go and invite that Soya guy to come along?! Why does he have to show up and ruin the whole vacation for everyone? Why does he have to be so close to Serena? Why does he do this to torture me?' He thought angrily. Fine, he admits that he's a bit jealous over those two. He didn't like how Serena and Seiya were so close to each other. He didn't like the way they hug, and he HATES the idea of Serena sharing a room with Seiya.  
  
'Why didn't Serena share a room with me? Aren't I important to her?' Darien thought sadly. He felt somewhat rejected, and he didn't like the feeling. He didn't like the feeling when Serena was with Seiya. 'He better not lay one finger on Serena! She's mine, and no one shall touch her!'  
  
'Oh so now you admits you like her!' his conscious said.  
  
'No.I never said such a thing! I just said.I don't like others touching her! I just don't want her getting hurt!' Darien said.  
  
'Oh really? Than what about the She's mine part? Can you please explain that? Because I'm a bit confused.' The annoying voice mocked.  
  
'Shut up!' Darien scowled, and the voice said nothing else.  
  
"Dar.you ok?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine." Darien said. He knew Andrew was going to start asking questions. Although it's kind of annoying, but he knew his friend cares for him. Andrew's been there with him through thick and thin. He was there for him when Serenity died. Darien smiled at the memories of Andrew being stupid and gay just to cheer him up. Not that it helped take away his pains, but it made him laugh, and for that he was grateful.  
  
"Ok, well, you know what's coming right?" Andrew teased a little, trying to lighten the mood. Darien just gave him a light punch and said yea.  
  
"Seiya must have really ticked you off somehow to have you act like the way you did. Was it because he was so close to Serena?" Andrew asked carefully. He knew Darien is starting to have feelings for Serena. Maybe he realized it, but he's denying the feelings. 'Or maybe Darien's afraid to admit his feelings for her because he thinks that would be betraying Serenity.' Andrew thought. But he knows that Serenity would want Darien to be happy. She'd want him to move on. But, would Darien see it his way though?  
  
"Of course it's not because of Serena! I just don't like the guy!" Darien lied. Andrew just sighed. He knew perfectly well that Darien's lying.  
  
"Don't lie to me Darien! It is because of her that you're pissed at Seiya. Admit it Darien, you're jealous of them!" Andrew said, getting kind of mad. 'Why won't he just admit his feelings for her! I'll get them together if that's the last thing I do!'  
  
"Ok! Ok! It has to do with Serena. Everything has to do with Serena! I don't like them being so close, I don't like them hugging each other, and you know what? I don't like them SHARING A ROOM!" Darien yelled the last part, and calmed down a little.  
  
"Dar.I hate to say this to you.but you have to stop deny to yourself! You're in love with her for god's sake!" Andrew said. He has a feeling Darien and Serena's relationship won't be easy. It'll be hard to get them together. But he promises that he'll help them through it. He'd be there for the both of them.  
  
"I.no.NO! YOU'RE WRONG DREW! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH HER! I JUST CAN'T BE! I LOVE SERENITY!" Darien yelled.  
  
Andrew sighed. He gave up. There's no point in arguing with Darien now. He's too stubborn to listen to anything he said. 'He'll realize it soon enough.I just hope he won't realize it too late.'  
  
"Ok, whatever you say man! Let's just go to dinner." Andrew said. He walked out and saw a few strands of gold hair disappeared from the corner. 'Oh shit! Serena heard.hope she didn't hear much.she heard the last part.oh no.' Darien bumped into him from the back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked, wondering why Andrew had stopped.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
^_______________^  
  
'Umm.Lita's cooking tonight! Yay! Her foods are the best!' Serena almost drooled just thinking about Lita's cooking. 'Hmph! I'll kill Seiya for not waiting for me!' She thought. 'I wonder why Darien was so cold today. I've never seen him that way before.' Serena wondered. Not even their first encounter at 'their' special bench doesn't even compare to this!  
  
'I can't believe he was so rude to Seiya! What did Seiya ever do to him to make him dislike Seiya so much? I'll just ask him about it later when he's cooled down.' Serena thought to herself. 'Oh yea.I also have to apologize to Darien for not sharing a room with him. He looked really angry and kind of hurt when I choose Seiya. He was so scary at the time.but I'm sure Darien won't mind. It's not like he has feelings for me or anything.' She laughed at herself.  
  
'But you hope he does feel something for you!' Serena's conscious came in. 'you want to be in his arms when you're cold, you want to feel those lips of his on you don't you?' the conscious continued teasing Serena.  
  
'That's not true! I don't want any of those! I don't have any feelings for Darien! He's just a really good friend of mine!' Serena defended herself.  
  
'Yeah sure.that's what they all say! Admit it! You're falling for Darien!' the voice stated.  
  
'No I'm not! Go away!' Just than, loud noises from the room snapped her out of it. She wondered who was talking so loudly. She walked closer to the closed door, and pressed her ear to it.  
  
"- I LOVE SERENITY!" Serena heard the voice yelled. 'That sounded like.Darien's voice!' She slowly backed away from the door, feeling her heart break into millions of pieces, although she didn't know why. Then, she heard people walking towards the door. She quickly dashed back to her room. She didn't feel like eating anymore. She felt sick. She felt, heartbroken. 'He.he loves someone else.' her mind was working very slowly. 'Oh that's right.he had mistaken me with that girl the first time we met at our special bench. Or maybe it was their special bench. That's why he was so mad at me when I was there.' A tear came down her rosy cheeks. 'Why do I feel so hurt? I do I feel this way? It shouldn't have hurt me that badly! Why do I even care? I don't love him! I shouldn't be crying over this!'  
  
'You poor girl.there, there. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see.' Her conscious conformed her. Serena felt like going home. She wished her mother were here. Her mother would always make her feel better if she felt sad.  
  
Serena whipped her tears away when she heard someone knocked on the door. Seiya walked in looking concerned. "Sere, you ok?" he asked, bringing his palm up to her forehead to check her temperature. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"I'm wasn't!" Serena lied. Seiya just looked at her disbelieving.  
  
"Oh of course you weren't! Your eyes just looks so red and puffy because you're allergic to me!" Seiya teased, Serena giggled a little. "So what's wrong with you?" He asked again.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Nothing." She said. Seiya just kept looking at her. "Stop staring at me like that Sieya! You're freaking me out! I'm ok! Seriously."  
  
"Alright, fine. Come down to dinner then! Lita's foods are amazing! She made your favorite! Spaghetti and meatballs!" Seiya gave up trying to ask Serena what's wrong. 'That's Darien's favorite food too.' Serena thought, her face fell.  
  
"No.I'm not feeling so good. I think I'll pass dinner." She said.  
  
Seiya just looked worried. Serena never passes on dinner. "Alright then, I'll just save a plate for you incase you're hungry later on." He said and gave a light kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest." he walked toward the door.  
  
"Thanks Seiya." Serena whispered. Sieya gave her a smile and went out, closing the door behind him.  
  
^_______________^ (Downstairs: dinner)  
  
"Where's Serena?" Lita asked, as Seiya made his way back to his seat.  
  
"She's not feeling well." Sieya said. "Let's just save her a plate and she can come down and eat it when she's hungry."  
  
"Sure.let's do that." Rei said. "Or maybe two plates.you know how big an appetite she's got."she joked. "I'm worried about her though.she looked fine this morning." Rei said, and went back to her dinner.  
  
Mina looked over at Andrew and Darien. They were both deep in thought when they came in. She looked over at her boyfriend more closely, and she didn't like what she saw. He had a worried expression on his face. 'He knows something.' she thought and continued eating her dinner.  
  
^_______________^ (After dinner: 2:00am)  
  
Darien lay awake in bed, tossing and turning to find a comfortable position. But, he still couldn't sleep. Andrew's words kept repeating over and over his head. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get rid of those words. His thoughts soon drifted to Serena. He was wondering how she was, if she was ok. What she's doing with Seiya. Everything about her is perfect. He remembered the time when the two of them went to the park together and ended up in the lake. All those memories of him and Serena together came rushing back to him. He was confused. He didn't know what he feels. He didn't know whom he loved. He thought he loved Serenity, but how about now? What's Serena to him than? Are they just friends or something more?  
  
Darien grabbed his hair out of frustration. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed some fresh air. He made his way to the beach and found Serena sitting there. He sat down beside her without a sound.  
  
^_______________^  
  
Serena felt someone beside her and instantly know who it was. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Darien spoke up. "I thought you weren't feeling well." He said.  
  
"I fell better now.it was getting too stuffy inside." Serena answered quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted Serena." Darien apologized. "I think I'm just a little jealous that you and Seiya are so close.it scares me sometimes." Darien explained.  
  
Serena looked over at Darien. "Why?" she asked, with only a mare whisper.  
  
"I don't know either." he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry too Darien, for making you mad." Serena said.  
  
"No, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Neither of them spoke fore a few moments. They just sat there, listening to the ocean sound. "I love to watch the stars at night." Serena spoke up. "It gives me this special feeling.I don't know how to explain it." She gave a small laugh. "I must sound really stupid."  
  
"No, actually I know what you mean." Darien said, understood what Serena was saying.  
  
"Really?" She looked over at Darien with wide eyes. "I used to do this all the time with my little brother, Sammy. I kind of miss those moments."  
  
"I used to share it with someone too.actually, she looked a lot like you. Her name is Serenity." Darien started. 'I know.' Serena said silently.  
  
"Oh? Don't you still do?" Serena asked a little sad. 'He must watch the stars with Serenity.she's a very lucky girl.'  
  
Darien looked sad. "No.she.she's not here anymore. She's dead.I miss her so much.that's why I was so angry when we first met at the bench. I had foolishly thought that you were her and that dress you wore.she always wear white dresses. I was angry at myself mostly though." Darien said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
Serena's eyes started to water. "She must be a really special girl to you then." She said, knowing full well how much Serenity meant to Darien.  
  
"She was.I.I loved her.but I found out a second too late." Darien said, a tear fell onto the palm of his hand. "If it weren't for me.she'd be still here."  
  
Serena looked at Darien sadly, grabbed one his hand and held it with her own. "It's not your fault." She said.  
  
"YES IT IS! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Darien screamed in her face. Serena dropped his hand and backed away a little.  
  
"I'm sorry.Serenity died to save me from a drunk driver. I was with my girlfriend, she got across the road and Serenity pushed me away, but she didn't get away in time." Darien broke down and tears fell off his cheeks. Serena brought him in for a hug and stayed that way. "She told me that she loved me! She.I never knew.I was foolish not to realize it sooner. I just kept denying my feelings for her.and now.she's gone.I miss her so much!"  
  
Serena brought Darien in for a hug. "No she's not. She's up there, watching over you. She wouldn't want you to suffer and blame yourself like this. And.she's never really gone. As long as you still remember her.she'll always be alive in your memories." Serena conformed Darien. Her own tears falling at the same time.  
  
"Thank you." He said, whipping his and Serena's tears away. They looked deep into each other's eyes and Darien leaned in closer.just a few centimeters away.  
  
^_______________^  
  
Sweet Usako- MUHAHAH! Another cliffy! Please don't be mad at me! And please don't stop reading! Aren't I just evil? I know some of you thought Serena was going to share a room with Darien and some guessed right. I love to hear your opinions and guesses! Makes me feel, more connected to my readers! Ok.that sounded gay, but it's true. Read and find out! (Stretches arms, yawns) I'm so tired! Finally done this chapter! Oh my.this is way past my pages limit. Yes, I set how many pages I'm going to write. It's usually 7 sometimes 8. But this time.it's 10 pages long!! Wow.and now, I'm incredibly tired! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it's kind of sad! So.what's going to happen? What are they going to do? Wait until the next chapter! It's where the fun begins! What do the girls have in store for the guys? Well, read and find out! Remember to review please! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Tell me what you think will happen! Well, until the next chappie!! Love ya! 


	9. to kiss or not to kiss?

Sweet Usako- Hello ta all ma readers! I know what you all are thinking! (readers: FINALLY!!!) lolz.anyways, hope you all liked the last chapter, sorry I've kept you guys hanging for so long! I hate it when there's a cliffy! But.I can't help but love writing them! Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, thank you all for being so supportive! Your reviews really gave me a lot of encouragement! I love you all! Also want to thank the people who read this story! Well, have fun reading! Remember to review!  
  
Note: o yea.can someone please tell me why my italics won't show on FF.net?! I'd really appreciate it if someone tells me what I need to do for those italics letters to show!! I'm going crazy!  
  
Disclaimers: It's true.I don't own Sailor Moon.so sad.*sniff sniff*  
  
Memories of the Past Chapter Nine  
  
*Recap from the last chapter*  
  
"Thank you." He said, whipping his and Serena's tears away. They looked deep into each other's eyes and Darien leaned in closer.just a few centimeters away.  
  
^_______________^  
  
"Serena! Where are you?" Seiya called, then he spotted Serena. "Oh here you are! I've been looking all-" he said, suddenly realizing Serena and Darien's position. A knowing smile worked its way to his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry.I didn't mean to disturb you guys." he said, giving Serena a 'you- better- explain- everything' look. (A/N: oh my god! I'm so evil!! Gomen!)  
  
Serena drew back and stood up, brushing the sand off her 'bunny' pajamas. (A/N: hehez.I have a ducky one!) She turned to Darien, her face flushed. "Well, I better be going.see you tomorrow." With that, she left following Seiya back into the house, leaving a dazed Darien behind. 'Dammit!' Darien cursed, a minute after Serena left.  
  
"So Sere, what was all that about? From the position you and Mr. I'm-So- Jealous-Of-You were in, I think you two were about to kiss!" Seiya teased. Serena's face turned even redder if that's even possible.  
  
"I-we-Oh shut up Seiya! And don't call him that! He wasn't jealous of anything!" Serena scowled. Seiya just laughed.  
  
"I woke up in the middle of the night, found your bed I mean, your side of the bed empty, and looked all over the place for you thinking you might be kidnapped by some psycho freak, and then found you about to make out with Mr. All-Mighty! And I don't even get the juicy details?" Seiya snorted. "Some friend you are Sere!" He said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Ok first of all, you are so exaggerating it! Second, Darien has a name, use it please! And third, nothing happened! There IS NO JUICY DETAILS!" Serena lied, climbing back onto her comfy bed. Actually, make that theirs. She let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Fine! Don't tell me then! But you know you'll tell me sooner or later!" Seiya teased. "Goodnight Sere!" He said and fell into a deep slumber. Serena couldn't sleep. Her thoughts drifted back to the beach, when she was with Darien. They were about to kiss when Seiya here, interrupted them. She didn't blame him though; maybe it was a good thing that Seiya had interrupted them. Sure it would've been a really romantic first kiss, on the beach, under the starry night. But under the conditions they were in changes everything. Serena is starting to have second thoughts.  
  
'What if he was about to kiss me because I resembled Serenity?' Serena thought. 'Even he said so himself, I looked like Serenity.' Serena thought, her eyes started to water from the corner of her eyes. 'Maybe I'll be Serenity's replacement forever.'  
  
'Get a grip girl! How would you know that? You're not him! You won't know what or whom he's thinking about! If you have feelings for him, which you do, then go for him girl! Don't just sit around a sulk all day! That's not going to get you anywhere! So quit being stupid and feeling sorry for yourself and show him what you're made of!!' her conscious lectured.  
  
'I don't know, I'm so confused! Don't talk to me!' Serena screamed at her conscious. She didn't know her feelings for Darien. They were, after all, friends. But why was she getting so worked up when she overheard Darien confessed his feelings for Serenity? She didn't know. Maybe she does have feelings for him, maybe not. Or maybe she's just too scared to admit it; maybe she's not ready for that kind of commitment. But right now, she just wanted have a good rest before the day starts. She'll just let things go their own way, and see where it takes her. Serena closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
^_______________^  
  
Darien lie on the bed, eyes looking up the ceiling. He had told Serena everything. Not that he regretted telling her, it was about time he did. But he just couldn't figure out why he felt he had to tell her. But what bothers him most was the kiss. Well, they didn't exactly kiss, but they were about to, if Seiya hadn't stopped them. Darien couldn't believe he almost kissed her.  
  
'I can't believe I almost kissed her! What if she didn't want it? Will Serena be mad at me? I hope she won't get mad at me.' Darien thought and panicked a little.  
  
'Don't be stupid! If she didn't want it, she would've pushed you away!' The voice said.  
  
'Yeah.got a point there.' He thought then he grew silent, thinking back to him and Serena on the beach. 'Damn him! Stupid gay ass interrupted us!! Wait a minute.when did I start having thoughts about kissing Serena?' Darien shook his head, trying to get the disturbing thought off his mind.  
  
'Since forever! Glad you finally got to your senses! Your first step to admitting your feelings for her! Congratulation!' his conscious congratulated him.  
  
'No! I won't betray Serenity!' Darien argued.  
  
'You're not betraying anyone! It's ok to love again! Serenity would want the best for you! She wouldn't want you to suffer. Remember, she told you to move on.that was her wish for you!' The voice reminded Darien.  
  
'.Wouldn't want you to suffer.' Darien mumbled, his eyes getting heavy. 'Serena said the same thing back at the beach.Serena.' he fell into deep slumber.  
  
^_______________^  
  
Darien felt the soft sand under his feet. What was he doing on the beach again? He looked around to see if anyone's here. His gaze fell upon Serena. She looked like a moon goddess sitting there, with her meatballs down. The moon shone on her hair making it almost silver. She looked gorgeous. Why hadn't he realized how beautiful she was? He slowly walked towards her. She turned around and their eyes met. His hands made its way to her waist and drew her closer to him. He leaned down and.  
  
^_______________^  
  
Darien woke up, his whole head drenched. He cursed under his breath. He looked up to find no one there but heard laughing on the floor. He looked down and found Serena on the floor, one hand clinched to her stomach and the other holding an empty cup. He wiped some water off his face and frowned.  
  
"SERENA!" he screamed and tackled her. His hands to her side, ready to tickle her to death.  
  
"No! It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Darien please! Not that!" Serena pleaded, giving him the puppy look. Darien just gave her an evil smile and started tickling Serena.  
  
"D-DARIEN!!!!!" Serena said, eyes starting to water.  
  
"Too bad Sere! This is what you get when you pour a whole cup of water down my face while I was sleeping!" Darien said. 'and I was having such a wonderful dream too!! Grrr..you are sooo going to get it Sere!'  
  
"AHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Serena yelled in between giggles. They heard heavy footsteps running towards Darien's room. The room burst opened revealing all their friends, with a worried look on their faces.  
  
They heard Serena scream and thought she was in some kind of trouble, and rushed their way here. But all they found was, Darien ticking Serena? Everyone sweatdropped. "This is what you called us for Sere?" Rei asked, while Serena just continued laughing.  
  
"Help me!! Dare won't stop tickling me!" Serena pleaded.  
  
"Dare! Stop!" Andrew ordered then noticed Darien's soaked. "Er.Dare.why is your head soaking wet?" he asked.  
  
Darien stopped tickling Serena and got up. "You have Sere here to thank for that!" he said, pointing to the panting Serena. Andrew just gave him a confused look. "She poured water on my head while I was sleeping!" Darien explained while mumbling "and woke me up from my wonderful dream!" But luckily, no one heard him.  
  
Serena got up from her spot and stood beside Darien and rested her elbow on his shoulder. "I tried waking him up! But he was sleeping like a pig! Bet he could sleep through the tornado by the way he sleeps! So, I had no choice but to use the water method." Serena explained. "Oh yea.did I mention he drools in his sleep?" Serena teased. Darien just gave her a glare.  
  
"So.what were you dreaming about Darien?" Chad asked his eyes twinkled with mischief. Rei just slapped him in the head while muttering, "get your head out of the gutter!"  
  
Andrew smirked. "Darien wouldn't wake up when you called him Serena?" Andrew asked her, smiling evilly. 'uh oh.' Darien thought. "What were you dreaming about Darien? Because, from all the years I've known you.you're a very light sleeper." Andrew said. Everyone focused their eyes on Darien. He shifted uncomfortably. 'Darnit! I'm going to kill you Drew!' He glared at Andrew, Serena just giggled. Darien turned to face her and gave her a 'You're Dead' look. She got quiet after that.  
  
Serena laughed nervously. "I'm sure he was just tired." Serena said. Hoping Darien won't kill her after this. The event from last night came rushing back to them. They blushed at the thought of last night. The others just gave them suspicious looks. Seiya just smirked.  
  
"I guess he would be since him and-." But before he could finish, Serena rushed over to him and covered his mouth. "Better keep your mouth shut Seiya, or else." Serena warned him in a low voice so that no one hears. Everyone just gave them confused looks.  
  
"Ok.what are you guys hiding from us?" Mina asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah! What is going on here? Can someone please fill us in? Because, we're drawing a blank here!" Rei asked, her temper rising. Chad moved slightly away from her. She just shot him one of her famous glares. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Nothing!" Serena said it in a high-pitched voice. "Nothing at all! Seiya is just being gay! Don't mind him. He doesn't know what he's talking about in the morning because he's a lazy ass!!" Serena lied. Hoping her friends would buy her lie. But unfortunately for her, they knew she was lying. The just shook their heads and walked out of the room.  
  
Serena let out her breath. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath the entire time.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" She said, then she took her hand off Seiya's mouth and smacked him in the head.HARD!  
  
"Oww! What was that for Sere?" Seiya asked, rubbing his head. Darien had to bit his inner lips to keep from laughing out loud! Seiya saw the amused look on Darien's face and frowned. 'What a nice way to start the day!' Seiya added sarcastically.  
  
"That was for you and your big mouth!" Serena said, and walked out of the room, slightly pissed. But she won't let this little get to her. Her and the girls have something in store for the guys. 'Ohh.they'll be in for a VERY BIG surprise.' Serena thought, a smirk worked its way to her mouth.  
  
^_______________^ (down at the dinning room)  
  
"Andrew! Honey! Come quick!" Mina yelled from the kitchen. Andrew was instantly at her side, holding her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "What happened? Did you get hurt? Did you cut yourself? Did someone hurt you?" Andrew continued rambling. Mina sweatdropped. She put her fingers on his lips gently to shut him up.  
  
"A THEIF BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE AND STOLE THE SPAGHETTI!" Mina screamed. Andrew just stared at her. His mouth fell open.  
  
He shook his head and said, "That's why you called?" He asked. She nodded her head, giving him an innocent look. Andrew walked out of the kitchen without another word. She followed soon after. Everyone at the table just stared at her when she walked in.  
  
"What?" Mina asked in an innocent voice, too innocent for Andrew's taste.  
  
"Mina.I ate the spaghetti last night! Surely you've guessed it by now!" Serena said.  
  
Mina just laughed. "Oh.I knew that!" Andrew shook his head. Why he's planning on asking this woman to marry him, he didn't know.  
  
"So anyways! What are we going to do today?" Ken asked. The girls just smiled. The guys saw that evil smile on their girlfriend's faces, began to regret they ever agreed to come.  
  
"Oh you guys will find out soon enough." They said in unison and went back to eating their breakfast. Oh.the guys aren't going to like this one bit. But hey, that's why they're here right? To have fun.  
  
^_______________^  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the guys screamed together at the same time. Several crashes could be heard from outside. An old couple walked by their house and gave it a weird look.  
  
Sweet-usako- YAY! Another chappie done! I'm so happy!! So what was all that about? Muhahahahaha..another cliffy! Aren't you all so proud of me? (readers: throws foods and garbage!) well, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of pointless, but who cares? Anyways, reviews please!! I need to know what you all think! Give me your guesses on what's going to happen next! I love reading them! Well, that's all for now! *muah* 


	10. confessions

Sweet-usako- hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Sorry I had to let everyone wait this long for this chapter! I was kind of busy with school and stuff! Please forgive me!  
  
Wow.I can't believe I've gone this far. I mean.I never thought I would make it. But.it seems like I have. I was only planning for ten chapters. But I guess that changed too. Hopefully I'll get this story done soon, I hope!  
  
Just to let everyone know, I've started on a new story called 'A Deal With the Devil'! Please check it out! Well, anyways enough with that. I want to thank everyone who's read my story and all da sweet sweet readers who reviewed! Please keep them coming! Well, lets get on with the story now! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon! Everyone should know by now! Sigh!  
  
Memories of the Past Chapter Ten  
  
*recap from last chapter*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the guys screamed together at the same time. Several crashes could be heard from outside. An old couple walked by their house and gave it a weird look.  
  
^_______________^  
  
The bright, warm sun shone on the girls' back, a smile on each and every one of them. They slightly turned their heads and gave the guys a glance. They were crowded together, quite a distance from the girls, with an angry expression on their faces. The girls almost burst out laughing again. This was the best, seeing the guys in- can you believe it? PINK SWIM TRUNKS! Serena couldn't contain her laughter anymore; her laughter filled the warm summer's air. Darien and Seiya just gave her a death glare, if looks could kill, she would've been in heaven by now.  
  
'Sere should be in HELL! This is not funny! This prank totally crushed our ego! Guys shouldn't be wearing PINK trunks!' Darien thought his face flushed in anger.  
  
"Guys, we SO have to get them back for this!" Chad said in a low voice just incase the girls' were spying on them or something. They thought back to the horrible morning.  
  
(Flashback: Morning)  
  
Rei and Chad:  
  
"Chad! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rei screamed, dashing to the door after Chad. She got the just in time to block him from getting out. She had to get him to wear it no matter what! Or she'll die trying!  
  
"Get away from me you cruel, cruel woman!" Chad yelled, eying the 'pink' swim trunks on his 'girlfriend's' left hand. There is NO way he's wearing THAT! It would be a total embarrassment! Why did he have to fall for this crazy woman? How he fell in love with her in the first place, he didn't know. He must have been hit with a baseball bat or got hypnotized or something! She cannot do this to him! Not even he deserved it for all the times he groped her.  
  
"Chad."Rei hissed, her voice dropped to a very, very dangerous tone. Chad backed away into the room. Rei just stalked after him. "You better put this on or else." She threatened.  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY! THERE'S NO WAY AM I PUTTING THAT PIECE OF SHIT ON!" Chad screamed. 'He's gone mad.' Rei thought chuckling to herself silently. But she kept her face expression blank even thought she was laughing inside.  
  
"If you don't.you'll be sleeping outside for the rest of the vacation and you won't be allow to come near me!" Rei said, hopping this would work. She'll get him in those swim trunks somehow.  
  
"I am NOT putting that on!" Chad replied coolly. Rei's gaze darkened.  
  
"Fine! Than maybe I'll just go find a better guy who's willing to make me HAPPY without me forcing them! Maybe you were just lying when you told me you loved me you inconsiderate jerk!" Rei started to shake. She turned her back on Chad.  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. He can't believe he was going to give in just like this. Rei does this every time! He stalked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled a bit but he just tightened his arm. "Alright.you win." he whispered huskily and was awarded with a kiss.  
  
Amy and Greg:  
  
"I am not wearing that Amy! There is NO way!" Greg said, looking at Amy to see if she was joking with him. But, unfortunately for him, his girlfriend was dead serious about this. He sighed, trying to think of a way to resolve this.  
  
"Come on Greg! It's only a PINK swim trunk! What's the big deal about it?" Amy said, a smile on her face. Greg just looked at her disbelieving. How could she do this to him? It wasn't like her at all! Where was his smart, logical girlfriend? This girl standing in front of him is nothing like her!  
  
"It is a big deal! I'm not wearing it!" He said stubbornly. Amy just sighed. This was harder than she thought.  
  
"Fine, lets play a game and if I win, you wear it. If you win, than.you don't have to wear it!" She suggested.  
  
Greg thought for a moment, this couldn't hurt. At least it was better than not having a choice at all. He still has a chance to fix things, to turn things around. "Ok, I accept!" He said, looking at his girlfriend. "I'm going to win of course."  
  
*half an hour later*  
  
"Checkmate!" a female voice was heard. She had a bright smile on her face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.  
  
Lita and Ken:  
  
"Noo..mmmffff..!!!" Ken tried to scream, but his mouth was currently filled with rice balls. His hands were tied behind the back of the chair and his leg bounded to the chair as well. His 'honey cake' tricked him into this. And now she's trying to make him wear the PINK swim trunk by stuffing rice balls after rice balls.  
  
Lita stuffed another rice balls into her boyfriend's mouth. He looked sooo funny like that! She walked over to her suite case and got out the CAMERA! Ken's eyes widened! She was going to take a picture of him like this and use it to blackmail him later on! He can't believe this was happening to him! He can't believe his own girlfriend would do such a thing!!  
  
'I know she's just having fun, but still this is way overboard!' Ken thought and his eyes blinked at the sudden flash of light. He closed his eyes to control his anger. He opened them once again when he heard Lita speaking.  
  
"Just say yes Kenny!" Lita teased, while stuffing yet another rice ball into his mouth. "I'll count to ten and if you don't say yes by than, I'm going to developed a hundred of the photo I just took and send it to everyone!" Lita said, but of course, she wouldn't do that to her own boyfriend. But he doesn't need to know that.  
  
"Yes." in a soft, defected tone could be heard. Lita smiled with triumph.  
  
Mina and Andrew  
  
"Come on Andrew! Just put it on! Please.for me?" Mina pleaded with big puppy eyes. Andrew turned around, avoiding those irresistible eyes of hers.  
  
"No! That's just not right! It's disgusting! We guys don't wear PINK swim trunks!" Andrew said, trying to sound angry.  
  
Mina walked closer to him and pressed herself to his back wrapping her arms around him. "Please Andrew.just once! And plus, you might look good in pink!" Mina suggested. She won't give up. She'll make him wear it, somehow.  
  
'Damn! Why does she have to make me wear that damn thing? If I don't, she'll be mad at me! I don't want her getting mad at me before I propose to her. Damn.I wonder how I ever fell in love with her.' Andrew gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"Hand it over Mina."He said, in an unhappy tone.  
  
Mina hesitated a little. She walked in front of him to face him. She studied Andrew's face. "No, forget it. You don't even want to wear it. I'll just put it back now." She said sadly, tears threatening to fall. 'This'll get him for sure!' she thought. She tuned her back to him and slowly walked away to put it away.  
  
Andrew grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. His arms held onto her waist. "I'll do this, just for you. I want you to be happy Mina. I love you." He whispered. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Her face flushed and said, "Thank you, I love you too Andrew." She turned around and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Serena, Darien and Seiya  
  
Serena was sitting on top of Darien, pinning him down on the bed. "Wear it Darien!" She wined. Seiya was laughing his head off at the side. Darien's blood boiled, both from anger and from embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up Soya! You'll be next, I'm sure!" Darien screamed to him.  
  
"It's Seiya NOT Soya! And I doubt it'd be anytime soon!" Seiya said between laughs.  
  
"Seiya, Dar's right you're next!" Serena said, smiling evilly. "Darien.come on.just put it on!" Serena pleaded.  
  
"NO!" Darien replied. He pushed Serena off and walked away from the bed. Serena's eyes began to water. She sat there, her body forming a ball hiding her eyes.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just stay here for the rest of the vacation and starve myself to death! What's the use in living if my FRIENDS don't even care about me." Serena's muffled voice came through. Darien sighed. Seiya just rolled his eyes. He knew Serena always use this trick to get what she wants. Darien knew too, but he just didn't like seeing his Serena like that.  
  
'Since when was she YOURS?' The annoying voice said to him. He groaned. This was very bad timing!  
  
'Just go away, this is not a good time to be starting a conversation with myself!' Darien thought. He walked to Serena and brought her to his embrace. "Serena, I know you're probably faking this, but I hate seeing you like this. So I'll wear that thing, you can stop this act now." Darien said softly.  
  
Serena's body froze. Her thoughts drifted back to last night when he was about to kiss her. She felt so safe and warm in his arms like this. She wanted to say that way forever. But, she was fooling herself. He couldn't possibly feel that way towards her. Somehow, she felt sad and depressed.  
  
"Serena, you ok?" Darien's voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yea! But.Seiya's still not going to wear it!" Serena said. Darien just gave him a look. Seiya just sighed. 'I'll get her back for this!' He thought.  
  
"Fine." came his reply.  
  
"YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Serena yelled, jumping into the air and Darien and Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
^_________________^ (End of flashback)  
  
(Back to present time: At the beach)  
  
"So what's our plan?" Ken asked.  
  
Everyone stayed silent. Then Darien spoke up.  
  
"Our plan is to make the girls' jealous and make them pay for making us wear these stupid trunks!" Darien said, smiling mischievously.  
  
Everyone suddenly got what he was taking about and smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's check out some FINE chicks!" Chad said. The guys walked towards the large dancing crowd.  
  
The five girls sat up when they saw THEIR boyfriends walking towards the beach party. "They're planning something." Rei said, eyeing their backs speciously.  
  
"Yeah.something's not right." Lita said. Then she saw a black- haired girl walked up to HER Ken. She said something to him and they started to dance to the beat. Smoke started coming out of her ears. "What is HE doing? Why is HE standing so CLOSE to her?" Lita asked, her voice rising.  
  
The others spotted their boyfriends or friends, dancing, flirting or talking to a girl. They suddenly realized what the guys are doing. 'Of course! They're doing this to get back at us!' The girls thought.  
  
"Well, two can play it that game!" Mina said it out loud, eying Andrew and another blond head.  
  
"Yeah! Let's see who wins in the end!" Amy said, trying to control her jealousy. They too, talked toward the crowd and immediately, guys asked them to dance.  
  
Darien saw Serena and the girls walking towards them, a smile creped to his mouth. Then his smile disappeared when he saw a sandy-brown haired guy asked her to dance. She smiled at him and took his hand. Darien feel like ripping that guy's heart out! He gripped the girl he was holding more tightly.  
  
"Oww!" She said. Darien just mumbled a soft apology. 'Damnit! This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to be the ones jealous! Shit, the plan backfired! Why the hell is she dancing with him anyways? He better get his hands off her or I'll-'  
  
'Why do you care so much? Why do you care if she's dancing with another guy? Why do you care that she's in his arms instead of yours?' The voice asked him.  
  
Darien scowled. 'Who said I cared! She can dance with whomever she want for all I care! I don't care about her!' Darien denied.  
  
'Sure you don't. That's why your eyes are popping out!' The voice teased. 'Why don't you just admit it? You love her! You wanted to taste those rosy lips of hers!'  
  
'I can't love her! I just can't!'  
  
'You can't or you won't?' the voice asked.  
  
Darien didn't know what to say. He was speechless. 'I don't know why I care about her so much. I care for her so much that it scares me sometimes. I want to see her happy. I want to see those sparkles that lights up in her eyes when she smiles. I can't stand it when she's sad. I can't stand it when she's with someone else.' Darien confessed.  
  
'You love her. That's all I can say to you. Believe it or not, it's your choice. Just don't regret it when it's too late.' The voice in his head warned. Darien looked over to the dancing Serena. How he wanted to be the one holding her. He couldn't stand watching them anymore. He slowly worked his way towards Serena and the guy she was dancing with.  
  
"Excuse me, but she's taken. Now get lost!" Darien said coolly to the guy. He looked scared at Darien's tone and walked away. Darien immediately pulled Serena into his arms. Serena just stood there in his arms shocked. She didn't know what to do or say. She never expected Darien to just show up like this.  
  
"Stop torturing me like this Serena." Darien whispered, his voice deep and low.  
  
"W-What? What are you talking about Darien? Are you ok?" Serena asked confused by Darien's behavior.  
  
"Stop dancing and looking at other guys. Stop being so close to them!" Darien said his grip on her tighter.  
  
Serena didn't know what was going on. Why was Darien acting like this? His grip on her was starting to hurt. "Darien, you're hurting me." Serena said in a low voice, a mare whisper.  
  
Darien realized that he was holding her too tight and let go a little. "I'm sorry. It's just I can't stand seeing you with someone else. Don't ask me why. I don't know either." He said and rested his head on Serena's head. She fell deeper into his embrace. She could feel his breath on her neck when he's talking to her. She could hear his heartbeat and her own going ever so fast. They danced to the slow beat of the music in silence.  
  
She was once again feeling what she had earlier that morning. Why does she feel so safe in his arm? 'Why does this feel so right?' She asked herself.  
  
Her mind was once again filled up with thousands of questions. What was he doing? What had he meant when he said he couldn't stand seeing her with another guy? Could he possibly have feelings for her? No, That's not possible. He doesn't love her. He loves Serenity. He could never love her, the way she loves him.' Serena's heart stopped. 'Love? Do I really love him? Do I? No I don't! I don't love him and I don't need him! I don't love him I don't need him! I love him I need him! I- I love- I love Darien.'  
  
^_______________^  
  
Sweet- Usako: WOW! I cannot believe I just typed these. LOLZ. I'm finally done! Took me forever! I'm so glad! I'm so glad that I've come so far. It's half way done. Serena finally realizes her feelings for Darien. But does he? Wait and find out! Anyways, please review! Give me suggestions and comments! I want to hear all of you! Well, that's all for now! Until the next chappie!! *Muah* 


	11. Denial? Or not

**Sweet-Usako-** I'm back! (audience: *cheers*) Awwww…I feel so happy!! Hehez..ok, I'll stop being gay now! Anyways, sorry if I couldn't update sooner! I was busy with my other story '**A Deal With the Devil**'. It's actually going pretty good, so if anyone's interested, they can check it out. Anyways, I'm finally getting somewhere with this! LOLZ. I'm sorry, but I just don't want to rush into things so yea. LOLZ. I never expected this story to take so long. *sigh* wonder when I'll get it done. I want to get that feeling of great accomplishment you know. But anyways, on to this chapter! I know you guys are dying to read it!! (audience: rite…you just keep telling urself that usako.) LOLZ. Well…I'll stop with the intro now!! O yea…one more thing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you all!! *muah*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailormoon!!

**Recap from last chapter: **

_Her mind was once again filled up with thousands of questions. What was he doing? What had he meant when he said he couldn't stand seeing her with another guy? Could he possibly have feelings for her? No, that's not possible. He doesn't love her. He loves Serenity. He could never love her, the way she loves him.' Serena's heart stopped. 'Love? Do I really love him? Do I? No I don't! I don't love him and I don't need him! I don't love him I don't need him! I love him I need him! I- I love- I love Darien.'_

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter Eleven: Denial? Or not.**

Andrew ditched the girl he was flirting with after he saw Mina chatting with the brown-haired guy by the sparkling ocean water. He was boiling inside! 'Screw the plan! I don't care anymore! They are getting way too close!' Andrew thought angrily. He saw the brown haired guy getting closer to Mina. He whispered in Mina's ear and she burst out laughing.

Andrew rushed over by her side in an instant. He pulled her to his side and glared at the guy angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" Andrew said to the guy, trying very hard to not pound the guy.

"I was talking to the pretty lady here, until you interrupted our conversation." He said, and flashed Mina a charming smile. She tried her best to contain her laughter.

"This _pretty _lady here is my fiancée! So I think you should leave now." Andrew said coolly. Both the brown-haired guy and Mina's expression turned into shock.

"You never told me about him being your fiancée Mina!" The brown haired guy said, sounding confused. "You told me he was your boyfriend…"

"I had no idea about turning into his fiancée either Marc." Mina replied, both confused and slightly amused.

"What is going on here? If you knew about me and Mina, why are you still flirting with her?" Andrew asked, clearly had no idea of what's going on. That guy knew about them being an item and yet, he's still close to Mina. What is going on?

Both Mina and the guy burst out laughing. "I wasn't flirting with Mina!" Marc said while laughing. Mina just gave him a blank stare. "Ok! I admit I was hitting on her at first, but then she told me about you so we came up with a plan to get you jealous. And I guess it worked. But she never told me about the fiancée part. Anyways, I'm off Mina. It was cool chatting with you." Marc said and slowly walked away.

"Oh by the way, you better take care of her or else!" Marc joked and walked away. Andrew was blushing like crazy.

"Ok…that was weird…so this was all planned?" Andrew asked Mina, turning towards her. Mina just nodded her head. "I'm a bit unclear here…mind explaining it to me again?"

"Ok…it all started when you were _flirting with that girl…" Mina explained, a little annoyed about him with another._

***FLASHBACK* ^_______________^**

"ARGH! I can't believe what an ass he's being! Actually scooping down this low to get back at me! Jerk…hmph!" Mina said to herself, still looking at Andrew and the girl. She couldn't take it anymore and stormed away. She was walking along the shore when someone tapped her shoulder.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing all alone?" The brown-haired person asked her. "I'm Marc…and do I get the honor of knowing your name?" he asked her, flashing her a charming smile.

"It's Mina. Thank you for your compliment, but I have a boyfriend." Mina said seeing his face dropped a little.

"Oh really? Then how come you're not with him?" Marc asked.

Mina sighed and explained everything to him. He just burst out laughing. "You and your friends are really something…" He said smiling at her gently. "How about we get back at him _again?" Marc suggested. _

Mina gave him a puzzling look. "What do you mean? How?" She asked.

"We can make him jealous. It won't be too hard since you're with me…and I'm…what do you call it…_fine!" Marc joked._

Mina gave him a playful slap. "Yea right…" She said and laughed out loud.

***END OF FLASHBACK* ^_______________^**

"…and that's where you came in…" Mina finished talking.

Andrew hugged her, bringing her into his embrace. "You're evil…have I told you that?" He asked smiling down at the blonde woman in his arms.

"Fiancée? I don't recall you asking me to marry you…" Mina whispered with a tint of amusement in her voice. 

"Well then, I'll ask you now. Mina will you marry me?" Andrew asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

Mina hugged him, tears flowing down her face. "I think you know the answer…" Mina said and kissed him.

'This is not exactly what I have planned, but this'll do…' Andrew thought happily, Mina was finally his and his alone…forever.

'My life can't get any better…' Mina thought.

**^_______________^**

It turned out to be a pretty ok day. Every one worked out their problems and forgave each other. Every one except for Serena and Darien. Serena still didn't know what to do with her new found feelings for her friend. Telling him is defiantly not an option. She didn't want to ruin their friendship because of something like this. It just isn't worth it.

'And besides, what's the use anyways? He doesn't feel the same about me. He only likes me as a friend. Serenity is who he truly loves. He loves her, even after all these years since the accident. He still loves her, thinking about her.' Serena thought sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

She hated the situation she got herself into. 'I just have to fall for someone, who I can never get.' She thought to herself. 'I can never have Darien, his heart will always belong to Serenity…'she couldn't stand it anymore. She quietly walked out of the room, not wanting to wake Seiya up. She found herself at the beach once again. The place where Darien had spilled out his past to her.

She hugged her knees, needing the warmth from Darien, needing him to fill out her lonely heart. She didn't know how long this is going to last, crying out for him late at night, and putting on her cheerful mask when the sun comes out.

She heard someone approaching and quickly wiped her tears away. She knew it's 'him'. They haven't said a word to each other after what happened today, both not knowing what to say at Darien's strange behavior.

She felt him putting on a thin blanket on her, and she felt warmer. "It gets chilly out here." He said sitting down beside her.

"Thanks…" Serena whispered back.

"Serena…what's you and Seiya's relationship?" Darien asked, sounding serious. Serena gasped. This was the first time Darien said Seiya's name correctly.

"Darien, there's nothing going on between Seiya and I. We care for each other like siblings." Serena explained. 'Besides, how could I love Seiya when I'm in love with you?' Serena thought sadly.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today Serena…I had no right to say that you belonged to me." Darien said quietly. "I don't know what came over me…it's just…when I see you with him…I just…snapped…" he explained.

"It's ok…" Serena said and stole a glance at him. They caught each other's eyes for a second and both turned away blushing.

'Why am I acting this way towards her?' Darien thought. He felt the pain in his heart disappear slowly the moment he met her. He felt his heart race every time he saw her. 'What's wrong with me?'

'You're in love.' The voice came.

'Am I?' He thought. 'What about Serenity?'

'She's in the past, you got to move on…that's what Serenity would want you to do. She would never want you to be lonely for the rest of your life. She wants you to live!' The voice explained.

Darien didn't say anything after that. Serena's defiantly different from Serenity. Even though she looks a lot like Serenity, she's different. Her personality is different from Serenity. 

She has this innocence and childish aura in her. Not that Serenity wasn't innocent; she's just feels more mature. Serena has a warm and spirited feeling about her and Serenity has a cool and calm exterior. Serena's hair has a gold color like the sun, and Serenity has a tint of silvered color. As much as Darien hated to admit it, Serena's not Serenity and he's afraid that he's slowly falling for the sweet, innocent Serena. It's not because Serena resembles Serenity, but he feels something for her.

Serena doesn't need to be a substitute for Serenity, because no one can take the place of Serenity and no one can take the place for Serena. He realizes that they are different people, and important people in his life at that.

'I don't know what to do…I think I love Serena, but…what about Serenity? Would I be betraying her? I'm talking to Andrew tomorrow.' Darien thought confused as ever. He turned his head sideways and looks at Serena. Her eyes showed…sadness? He felt her shivered.

He moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her. Serena tensed a little, feeling Darien's arm. She turned to look at him and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you…" Serena whispered and relaxed into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. She felt her eyes growing heavier by the minute. Some time during that whole display, Serena has fallen asleep in his arms.

Darien picked up Serena and carried her back to his room. He laid her on the bed and he fell asleep soon after, with a smile lingered on his lips.

**^_______________^**

Seiya opened his eyes slowly after Serena left the room. She had been crying again. That's two nights in a row. She would cry at night and wake up like nothing's wrong. But something's wrong, he can feel it and he has a pretty good idea why.

'She's crying because of Darien…what did he do to you Sere? Why are you crying like this?' Seiya thought. It hurts him to see her like this, bottling up all her feelings inside. What hurts him most is the fact that he knows she's lonely and yet he can't do anything about it! He can't do anything to help her feel better!

'What kind of a brother/friend am I?' He thought and punched the bed out of frustration. Then it hit him.

She's in love…

**^_______________^**

**Sweet-Usako- **I'm done! I'm sorry I couldn't finish this sooner! I was supposed to post this on Friday, I was in the process of writing this chapter on Friday but the words just won't come to me. So, yes. Anyways, this chapter's kind of shorter then usual but at least I'm getting somewhere right? That's it for me now! Until the next chappie! And please review!! *muah*


	12. He did what?

**Sweet-Usako**: Hey everyone! I'm finally updating this story eh!? Took me long enough. Sorry for the long delay. I've been sort of avoiding this story. Lolz…I guess you can say that I came down with the deadly disease for us authors…it's called…the 'Writer's Block'. (background music: dun dun dun!) hehez…ok…I'll be serious now. Not only that, I didn't know how to continue, so yes I was kind of in a tight spot there. But I've figured it out now. And guess what? I'm happy, and sad to announce that in a couple of chapters…possibly 2 or 3 will be the ending of this story! It's been around for…quite a while now…I've never planned to go on this long, so yes it'll be ending soon. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and supported me! Anyways, I'll stop making you guys wait now. On with the chapter and one step closer to the GRAND…ending. LOLZ..*muah*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…but I do own this story and this plot line! ^.

**_Recap from Last chapter:_**

_'What kind of a brother/friend am I?' He thought and punched the bed out of frustration. Then it hit him._

_She's in love…_

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter Twelve: He did WHAT?**

He was staring off into space again. He had locked himself in his apartment for exactly a week now! Exactly a week since that day…the day that had ruined his life…

***Flashback***

Darien started to get worried now. He had been running around campus for at least half an hour now, and still no sign of the blond- haired beauty! She was suppose be meet him an hour ago! They were planning on going to their special spot to watch the sun- set together! They've been doing that, ever since forever! Ok…maybe he was exaggerating a bit…but they've been doing that since they came back from their summer vacation. That was three months ago! So now, it's sort of became a tradition for them to watch the sun- set together.

Don't get me wrong though, just because they watch the sun- set together, and that they secretly head-over-heals for each other, doesn't mean they're going out. Oh no…they're far from that! But hey, they have no one else to blame except for themselves. Both too stubborn to say anything or make the first move. Even their friends gave up on setting them up. They tried, attempted numerous of times to get those too stubborn-heads together, but failed every time. So, now it's up to the two to take it to the next step.

Darien passed by a group of girls and they started giggling and flashing their pretty eyelashes at him. He gave them a small smile and continued looking for his 'friend'. Yup, things haven't changed much since high school. Girls still find him 'hot' and still threw themselves at him whenever he's near. But of course he wasn't interested in any of them. We all know he has his eyes set on a certain 'meatball- head'.

Speaking of the blond angel, he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted her with a nerdy looking guy, obviously having a **very** good time with him. He growled. Everybody watch out…the jealous side of Darien is about to emerge! Darien walked towards them and tapped Serena on the shoulder. He told Serena to step back and she gave him confused looks but did as she was told.

Darien walked up to the guy, and punched him sending him sprawling on the floor. Serena stared at Darien like he was mad. She quickly made her way to the guy on the floor, helping him up.

"Oh my god…Melvin, are you ok? I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over him to do such a thing to you!" Serena exclaimed, feeling guilty. She hadn't seen Melvin for ages and then, when she finally sees her friend again, after a long time, he gets punched.

Melvin put his hands over his nose, trying to top the blood from coming out. He gave her a weak smile. "It's ok Serena…I…I better go now...bye!" he gave her a small hug and walked away…rather fast.

"Ok, SAY HI TO MOLLY FOR ME!" she yelled and heard an 'I will' from him. She sighed. What a nice way to get together with an old friend! She turned back to Darien sharply, and glared at him. He too, glared back at her.

"Why'd you do that for? We were just talking! Do you know how much I've missed my old friends? Now that I finally got to see one of them, you come and welcomed him with a frigging punch!" She was screaming now. She has never been angrier, and upset in her whole life!

Darien was speechless. So that guy was her 'old' friend…oops? But that still doesn't changed the fact that she had left him waiting for over half and hour, letting him for look for her for over half an hour, and that she didn't even say tell him that she wasn't planning on showing up! Letting him worried to death!

'Plus…they were too close together…it looks like he was going to kiss her or something!' Darien thought.

'You're stupid…' the voice commented. But Darien ignored the voice. 

"You two were stand way too close! It looks like he was planning on making a move on you!" Darien said.

Serena let out a frustrated sigh. "HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND FOR GODS SAKE! HE WASN'T GOING TO 'MAKE A MOVE' AS YOU CALL IT ON ME WHEN HE'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER EVER SINCE HE KNEW WHAT THE OPPOSITE SEX MEANT! GOD!" Serena let her anger out. It felt a lot nicer after she got that out.

Darien opened his mouth to say something but Serena cut him off. "I'm not done yet Darien! Why do you keep doing this? It's getting way out of hand! First it was at Miami with that guy I was dancing with, he was lucky you didn't hit him, and then you scared that guy off the other day for just saying 'HI' to me, getting all protective when someone looks my way and now…this! Punching Melvin for no reason! What is wrong with you? Why do you always do this? Why are you doing this…treating me like I'm a baby! WHY!?" Serena asked, her eyes looking straight into his mysterious blue eyes.

Darien grabbed her shoulder shaking her slightly. "because…because **I LOVE YOU!" he had told her. He confessed…he finally got that heavy weight off his shoulder. He looked into those shocked eyes. He let go of her a bit, but not completely. "I've fallen in love with you Serena…" He said, bringing her to him. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to loose her. He was starting to realize that, this would change everything between them for better or worst. He waited for her answer…inside he eagerly hopped that she would feel the same for him.**

She didn't know what to do or say. She stayed frozen in his arms. She felt her heart sped up. He loves her…he had just told her that he's in love with her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this all just a dream? If it was, she never wanted to wake up. But it wasn't a dream, it was real. It took her a while to let all this sink in. She suddenly came back to her senses.

'No, he's lying! He doesn't love me…' Serena said in her mind, tears started to fall. He didn't love her. He was just saying that. Serena brought her hand up to his chest and pushed him away. He looked surprise, shocked and most of all hurt. She looked away. She couldn't stand looking into that pair of eyes, afraid that she might just believe him.

Serena turned around, her back facing him so she wouldn't have to see the confusion and pain in his eyes. "YOU'RE LYING DARIEN! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" she screamed at him, tears falling down her face.

Darien stared at her back, eyes wider than this whole frigging world. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. He had just confessed to her putting everything, his ego, their friendship everything on the line! And yet, she had told him that he was lying! What's wrong with her? What part of 'I love you' didn't she understand?

"What are you talking about Serena? I wasn't lying when I told you that I love you! Which part of that didn't you understand? I was being totally and seriously truthful with you! I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it!" Darien said, sounding hurt. Maybe he had made a huge mistake in telling her…maybe…he might even end up losing her!

Serena shook her head, trying to ignore what Darien is saying. He couldn't possibly love her when he had already said he loved 'Serenity'!

"You don't love me Darien…you love Serenity. You said so yourself!" Serena whispered, loud enough for him to hear. She felt tired and a big hollow space in her heart. She walked away, with tears falling down her cheeks. She resists the urge to run back into his arms and stay there forever. "…I love you Darien…" She whispered, but he couldn't hear her because he was too shocked by what she said. 

Rain started falling from the dark sky. Even the gods are crying for them. Darien fell to the ground, he felt weaker than ever. He had once again…lost someone he loved. This time, might be even worst than the incident with Serenity.

"I've lost her…I've lost her…I've lost her…come back Serena…I love you…I need you…" He whispered, his head to the ground, and his fist hitting the rough ground hard. Tears started falling from his eyes… "Come back Serena…"

**End of Flashback**

Darien sighed. He rubbed his race with his hands tiredly. He couldn't take this anymore; he couldn't stand being stuffed up in this apartment and think about her day and night. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked out. He wanted to get some fresh air and hoping some fresh air would keep him from thinking about Serena for a while. But, he soon realized how wrong he was.

^_______________^

Serena and Seiya sat there, at Darien and her special spot. She was spilling everything out to Seiya, from the very beginning. She told him about the first time they met, to that horrible, heartbreaking incident that happened a week ago and the talk she had with Andrew after that.

**Flashback**

"Serena, he wasn't lying when he told you that he loves you! He told me about his feelings for you a few days after we got back from Miami! It's been tearing him apart for months, knowing how close you are to him and yet so far away! Being not able to tell you how he felt and seeing you with other men even if you were just talking to them broke his heart into pieces! You don't know how much it hurts him!" Andrew explained. He totally wasn't expecting the results he got from those two. It was so obvious to everyone that they were head-over-heels for each other except for themselves! 

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! It was heart-wrecking for everyone seeing two of their best friends like this. Darien had not been seen since the last three days! When they went to his house, no one replied. They had reckoned he locked himself inside that apartment, blocking everyone out. Things weren't any better with Serena either. Her eyes had been swollen for the past three days, and not one day was she not crying over Darien. Why do they put themselves in situations like this? The two of them being like this won't help the situation either!

Serena was stunned. She just sort of sat there, looking at Andrew as if he was some kind of space alien. "But he told you and me that he loved Serenity! He doesn't love me; he just said that because I looked like her! He sees her when he's with me! He thinks about her when he's with me! He doesn't love me…I'm just a replacement for her…" Serena's voice broke at the end of her long speech, her eyes started watering again. "He lied…"

"No, you got it all wrong Serena! The person he loves is you! Yes, he said he loved Serenity, and maybe he did at one point. But somehow his love for her has changed. He was afraid of admitting the feelings he has for you, that's why he kept denying the fact that the person he truly loves is you! He was making himself think that he doesn't love you and that he still loves Serenity, that if he admits loving you, he would be betraying her! But he realized…that the person he loves is you. It was always you from the beginning, ever since you arrived, you opened his heart again!" Andrew said, trying desperately to convince Serena that Darien's love for her is true.

**End of Flashback**

"…and now, I can't do anything about it! I've broken his heart…oh god…I still can't get over the pained look in his eyes when I…" Serena stopped. Taking a breath and continued. "I've made a huge mistake! What am I going to do Seiya! I love him…and I just pushed the only man I will ever love out of my life forever!" Serena said, tears falling again.

Seiya looked at her. God, he couldn't stand looking at her like this! It just wasn't Serena! She's not happy and cheerful and always had a smile on her face anymore. She's always starring off into space, or cry.

"It's going to be alright Sere, everything's going to turn out. You haven't lost him. I know he still loves you. If he truly meant what he said, if he truly loves you, he wouldn't fall out of love just like that. Why do you think no one's seen him since that day? I bet he's just as hurt as you. All you got to do is go talk to him; tell him how you truly feel about him. Don't worry, you and him will get through this. If you two can get through from enemies to friends, you can get through anything!" He said, bringing her into his arms to give her warmth and comfort. She felt so cold, not like the usual warmth she had with her before.

"Thank you Seiya…" she whispered into his chest.

"Anything for you Sere…I love you…" was his reply.

The two never realized a pair of deep ocean blue eyes storming away from them angrily, not knowing that the mysterious person's heart was now shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and betrayal. He had heard the confession.

^_______________^

'Love…he loves her. Does she love him too?' Darien thought, not paying any attention to what ever hell the blond in front of him was babbling about. 'She said there was nothing going on between them…so why did he told her he loved her? She lied…' Darien thought broken hearted.

"Darien…H E L L O? Are you even listening to me?" The blond waved her and in front of his eyes, starting to get annoyed from calling his name so many times, each time not receiving an answer. 

"Huh? What did you say?" Darien asked, snapping out of his thoughts. 'Damn, shut the hell up woman!' he thought, but didn't say it out loud.

Bridget sighed. "I said what color we should get for our matching t-shirt!" She said, waiting for his answer. "So what do you think? I think we should get pink, since it's like, my favorite color and like, totally the best color ever!" She said happily. She looked over at Darien and once again, saw that dazed look on his face, like he wasn't even caring at what she was saying. Her eyes narrowed.

'Pink…Serena…' Darien thought back to the time when she had forced him to wear it. She was sitting on him, forcing him to wear it.

_Serena was sitting on top of Darien, pinning him down on the bed. "Wear it Darien!" She wined. Seiya was laughing his head off at the side. Darien's blood boiled, both from anger and from embarrassment._

_"Seiya, Dar's right you're next!" Serena said, smiling evilly. "Darien…come on…just put it on!" Serena pleaded._

_"NO!" Darien replied. He pushed Serena off and walked away from the bed. Serena's eyes began to water. She sat there, her body forming a ball hiding her eyes._

'She always got what she wanted whenever she did that thing with her eyes.' Darien thought forming a sad smile at the memory. She would do anything to get what she wanted and she was going to starve and lock herself in that room if he hadn't agreed on wearing that 'pink' trunk.

_"Fine then, I'll just stay here for the rest of the vacation and starve myself to death! What's the use in living if my FRIENDS don't even care about me." Serena's muffled voice came through._

Darien sighed; wishing things would be the way it was.

"Darien! HELLO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU KEEP IGNORING ME LIKE THIS! I'M LEAVING! I'M NOT STAYING HERE WITH SOMEONE WHO SEEMS LIKE HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I EXIST!" Bridget screamed, and the whole restaurant looked their way. Darien just looked at her, confused.

"What?" was his answer.

Bridget shook her head, feeling more embarrassed then ever! She stormed out of the restaurant angrily. Darien realized a second after she was gone and ran after her.

He ran to catch up with her and caught he shoulder. He sighed; well there was no other way of doing this. He had to apologize; after all it was partly his fault. But who would listen to her crap anyway? Someone would fall asleep listening to her babbling on and on about useless stuff.

He didn't want to go out with her, since he still wasn't over Serena yet. But, he didn't want to stay at home and sulk all day, giving everyone the impression that he was weak or something! Hey, a guy had to keep his ego and pride too! Plus, with what he saw with Serena and Seiya, he really didn't know what to do. So, by going out with the first woman that made a move on him (which happens to be 'blond') proves that, he really didn't care about Serena. Well, to the outside world anyway. But inside…he would never love anyone else but her. No one else in the world could replace the space she had taken up in his heart. But she didn't have to know that! She had crushed his heart when she walked away, and yet he still cared for her. The torture that girl put him through.

He looked at Bridget, and snapped out of his thoughts, realizing she was there, waiting for his explanation. "Oh…I'm really sorry honey. I'm not myself today, it's just the stress is getting to me that's all. Why don't we go to the mall, didn't you say something about t-shirts?" He said, sounding bored.

"Ok!" Her entire face suddenly lit up and she dragged him to the mall.

^_______________^

Serena paced around her room. She didn't know what to do! Seiya had just phoned her telling her to meet him at the mall, said he had important stuff to tell her. Serena sighed. She had felt really uncomfortable around Seiya ever since what he said three days ago.

'He told me that he loved me…' Serena thought. 'OH MY GOD! What am I going to do? I don't love him! I love Darien! But…if I told him that he doesn't even have a chance, he'll be crushed!' Serena thought. 

'Should I go…or not to go…'

"To go or not to go…" She suddenly felt very poetry. "That is the question."

'Oh god…can you get any gayer than this?' The voice came through her head.

'Oh back of! I'm having a major crisis here and all you can do is sit around, insulting me?' she snapped back.

'Err…there's no chair in here…so you're lucky enough to move around and do whatever you like, but me…I have to stay in your pathetic head forever, doing nothing! If I were you, I would've kissed that major hunk a long time ago!' the voice complained.

'…you are me.'

'Yes, which is why you should listen to your conscience for once in your god damned life! If you listened to me, you wouldn't have this problem with Darien right now!' the voice lectured.

'Oh my god…you sound worst than my mom! Shut up! It wasn't my fault I felt insecure! But, our problem now is with Seiya! If you're so smart, why don't you tell me what to do?' Serena asked with sarcasm.

'He should already know that you don't love him…'

'But…what if-' the voice was gone; Serena didn't even get a proper answer from it!

"Yeah…when I'm actually going to listen to you once in my life, you won't give me the answer! Geez…" She muttered to herself. Serena sighed, no choice but to go explain to Seiya, even if it meant crushing his infatuation.

^_______________^

"Serena! You made it! I'm glad!" Seiya beamed at her, he looked like it was the happiest day of his life.

Serena groaned inwardly. She feels guilty already. "Wait Seiya…before you say anything…I just want to say that I don't lo-" she was cut of when a beautiful female arrived beside Seiya, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Seiya pouted. "Aww…only the cheek?" he asked, smiling mischievously. He closed in on her and kissed her on the mouth. Serena's mouth dropped to the ground, confused as ever. 'What is going on…I thought…' her thoughts were interrupted by Seiya's voice.

He chuckled at her stunned and confused expression. "Sere, I want you to meet Rika, my fiancée. Rika, this is the Serena I told you about." He introduced.

Rika smiled at Serena warmly. "It's nice to finally meet you Serena! Seiya has told me so much about you! You seem like such a nice person." Rika said enthusiastically. 'She looks so sad though, poor her, she must be going through a lot. I wish I could do something to help them…' she thought

Serena just starred at the couple for a moment, information's not sinking in. She realized she was starring after a minute and snapped out of her trance. "I'm so sorry for starring! It's just, I'm so surprised! Seiya…but…what about what you said the other day?"

"Oh! You meant that! I love you to death Sere like you were my own sister! You don't mind do you…wait…did you took it the wrong way when I said it? I'm really sorry…but I meant it as in a sibling way…" Seiya explained.

"NO! No…of course not! I was just…never mind! I love you too as a brother too! Thanks for listening to me that day though…I really needed to get it out." Serena said her face turned a thousand shades of red, feeling stupid for thinking thoughts like that. But she was glad.

"No problem…anything for my little sis!" He said winking at her. The three of them laughed.

"Congratulations you two! You guys are perfect for each other! I really hope I can get to know you better Rika and, Seiya…" Serena turned to Seiya. "You better treat her right or else…I just might show her the pictures we took with everyone at the **beach. She practically yelled at the word 'beach'. Seiya paled.**

"Don't worry Sere…I'll take good care of my future wife!" He said, wrapping an arm around Rika. That's when Serena spotted Darien…with ANOTHER GIRL? Smoke was coming out from Serena's ears now. She quickly turned to the couple and excused herself.

'So this is how Darien felt when he saw me with others…'

"It was nice meeting you Rika!" she called back and trailed after Darien.

Seiya and Rika looked at each other and smiled. "I like her already, she's a cute girl." Rika said, snuggling closer to Seiya. "So…what was she talking about the pictures? How come you never showed me pictures of you going to the beach?" She asked, teasing him.

Seiya just fake coughed. "Let's go honey…" and they walked off.

^_______________^

"You're doing it again!" Bridget yelled, stopping at the sidewalk. It was nighttime and they had just finished dinner. Bridget had stormed out of the restaurant again, with Darien following her. 

'Déjà vu?' Darien thought. "I'm sorry Bridget!"

"No! I've had enough! You've said that enough times to last me a lifetime! If you're really sorry, then prove it to me!" she said, and closed her eyes, leaning closer to Darien.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do. 'Fine…you're asking for it…' He thought. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, imagined it was Serena he was kissing. Bridget put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Serena, hiding behind the tree saw and heard the whole scene. Tears emerged from her eyes. She was about to leave when she heard Darien.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even went out with you! I'm sorry I had to listen to your pathetic talks and I'm sorry you're **not my Serena**!" He said firmly, pushing the woman in his arms away. She just stared at him disbelievingly and ran away.

Darien sighed. "Thank god that's over…" He said. He never noticed the person behind the tree smiled. He crossed the road, without thinking. "Serena…I need you…" He said, not noticing a car racing towards him.

Serena jumped out from behind the tree and ran full speed towards him. "**DARIEN****! WATCH OUT!" She screamed and pushed him out of the way.**

Darien was watching everything happening in slow motion. First, he had heard Serena's voice and turned to see her and the car…than….she had pushed him and the car screeched, trying to stop…but…it didn't stop in time…the car had hit Serena.

He suddenly realized what happened and ran towards the fallen girl. "**OH MY GOD! SERENA! SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

^_______________^

**Sweet-Usako:** Well, that's all for this chapter! Finally got the high-light point of the story done with! How was it? PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT! I beg you! *hides under the bed…shaking with fear, praying that the readers won't flame me for this* If you continue reading the next chapter, I promise you won't be disappointed! Anyways! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this chapter to come out! I know, I know…it sucked, but hey…life's not perfect. If everything's like a fairy tale, than there won't be anything to write about! Well, that's all for now, please review…but no flames…please? *puppy dog eyez* hehez..just like Serena! Well…*muah*


	13. The Truth

**Sweet-Usako:** Hey everyone! Ok…finally a fast update!! Ha! Didn't let you guys wait this time!! Hehez…at least this is an improvement! I hope you've all been anxious to read this chapter as much as I'm anxious to write this! It is going to be the second last chapter of Memories of the Past! I know…it's ending already. But yea…I don't see the point of dragging it on and on. Anyways, there's going to be a…surprise at the end of this chapter and you may start noticing something along the way. Anyways, I'm going to start now!! I think you guys suffered enough…waiting for me to update. Well, this is it everyone! Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailormoon!!

          Song I used: 'Have you ever' belongs to S Club 7!!

**Recap from last chapter:**

_Serena jumped out from behind the tree and ran full speed towards him. "**DARIEN****! WATCH OUT!**" She screamed and pushed him out of the way._

_Darien__ was watching everything happening in slow motion. First, he had heard Serena's voice and turned to see her and the car…than….she had pushed him and the car screeched, trying to stop…but…it didn't stop in time…the car had hit Serena._

_He suddenly realized what happened and ran towards the fallen girl. "**OH MY GOD!**** SERENA! SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"_

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter Thirteen: The truth…**

Darien sat numbly beside her, holding on to her cold hand. He felt like shit. He couldn't believe this was happening to him all over again! It was like a déjà vu, watching Serena pushing him out of danger while knowing she would be sacrificing her own life during the process. He hated himself for letting this happen again! Why does this kept happening? Maybe he was cursed. Maybe he would be better off being alone, so that way, he wouldn't lead the people he cared so much about be hurt.

**Flashback**

"If she wakes up from this, then she would definitely be out of danger…if not…" the doctor told Darien, his face showed sadness. He hated this job sometimes, telling the people bad news.

"So, if she wakes up from this, everything's going to be fine?" Darien asked anxiously. Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe Serena would make it through this! 'She will! I know she will! She's a strong girl…that's why I'm in love with her…'

The doctor hesitated before continuing. "Well, she definitely has some broken bones, but as for the rest, we'll have to wait until she wakes up. We won't know what else is wrong with her right now…one of the most common injuries from car accidents is damaged to the brain. So even if she wakes up…she might have amnesia." The doctor said and left.

**End of Flashback**

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away  
though you think it's over   
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
You just want to change the way the world goes round._

"Maybe I should leave…all I've ever done is caused trouble for my friends." Darien said, looking down at the sleeping Serena. 'Maybe if I leave, you would have a better chance of living and recovery." He looked at her with sad eyes. He doesn't want to leave her here, especially when she needed him the most. But maybe it was for the best.

"I'm sorry Serena…I love you…" Darien whispered to her. He got up and kissed her forehead, resisting the temptation of kissing her cherry lips.

When he was about to let go of her hand, he felt her squeeze his own hand. It was as if she knew he was leaving and holding on to him like it was her lifeline. "I'm really sorry Serena…I hope you'll forgive me…" he said and left without turning back. He hadn't realized the tear that fell down Serena's face.

^_______________^

"WHAT?" Andrew exclaimed into his phone. "You're leaving while Serena's still in the hospital? You're suppose to be there helping her, to help her get through this! How can you just leave like this? Why are you running away instead of facing your problems? Why are you such a coward?" Andrew asked, pissed.

Darien sighed. "I know it's a bad time Drew. Hell I want to stay too! But I can't bare seeing the woman I love lying on that bed, knowing I've brought this on to her! It hurts me too much to see her like that! I've caused too much pain to other people's lives! I don't want anymore of you guys to get hurt because of me! It's better if I leave! She'll recover without my bad luck hanging around!" Darien said, trying to control his voice.

"No, no Dar! Don't this like that! It was just an accident! Don't do this to us please! Don't do this to her! You can't just leave everything behind…please! Serena needs you here…she'll need you when she wakes up! She…she care about you Dar! I know, because she came to find me a week after you confessed your feelings for her! She'd be crushed if you weren't here after she wakes up! I bet you'll be the first person she asks to see after she wakes up! Please don't leave…" Andrew pleaded.

Darien closed his eyes and opened them again. "I have to…" Darien said in a low defeated voice. "I got to go…I'll write…I promise! I'll write and phone as soon as I get to America. I have to go now…it's my plane…bye." Darien hung up before Andrew can say anything else. He knew that he'd end up staying if he keeps listening to Andrew. He wouldn't have the heart to leave. He picked up his suite case and walked through the gates.

_Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel, about you and me... baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

^_______________^

Serena stirred, fighting to open her eyes. She felt like she was surrounded in darkness. "Darien…" she murmured and a tear rolled down her eyes. Mrs. Tsukino felt her daughter's movement and woke up completely.

"SERENA! OH MY GOD…thank god you're awake! Everyone's going to be so happy to hear this! Oh…we've been so worried about you! I'll go call everyone and tell them the good news." Serena's mom exclaimed, happy tears fell down her cheeks.

'Mom…where are you…' Serena thought. 'Darien…'

^_______________^

_Yo__ Dar! _

_You buster! You never called or wrote! Man, you're so dead when you come back! I'm going to beat the shit out of you! Anyways, good news buddy! SERENA WOKE UP…and nothing seems to be wrong. But I don't know, the doctors are still checking. You know…for some odd reason, she kind of knew you left. I went to visit her and she just asked… 'He's not here anymore is he…?' That was exactly what she said. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean...she's already going through so much and…anyways did you tell her before you left? Cuz…if you did, than I think she must have heard you. Otherwise, she might have felt it. I don't know…you better get your ass back here soon! She needs you Darien…even though she doesn't say it; we can see it in her eyes. She's different…somehow. She doesn't talk a lot anymore…her smiles seemed to be forced…like she doesn't really want to smile but she didn't want us to get worried. You might be surprised if you see her now. Maybe she'll start to heal…slowly. We really miss the old Sere…and we really miss you. It feels like we've lost the both of you. You're not here with us for real and even though Serena is…she's not really here, her heart isn't. I think you should come back…and face her. I know you're trying to escape from her, your problems and your past. But you've got to pull yourself together man! I want everything to be like old times, but it seems kind of impossible now. Everything's changed. People say sometimes change is good…well, I hope so. Mina and I are getting married in a couple of months, we're waiting for everything to settle down a little first with Serena…will you be back for your best friend's wedding? If not…then I understand. Just make sure you don't ever forget about us!_

_Your best buddy,_

_           Andrew. _

Darien read the letter and felt relief washed over him. Serena was ok and that's what matters. The best part was, she hadn't forgotten. But, maybe she should have. Then maybe she won't have to remember all the pain he's caused her and start a new life without those painful memories. He wanted to go back, but he's afraid. Andrew's right…he was running away.

Darien read the letter and felt relief washed over him. Serena was alright and that's what matters. The best part was, she hadn't forgotten him. But, maybe she should have? It would've been easier for her. That way, she didn't have to carry all the painful memories he left behind. He wanted to go back, but he was afraid. Andrew's right, he was running away. He's a coward.

'I'm sorry Serena…'

^_______________^

Serena sat by her bedroom window, spacing out again. She seems to be doing a lot of that lately, ever since she got back from the hospital a week ago. She stared out the window, listening to the sound of the rain against her window shield feeling the loneliness in her heart. She closed her eyes and sees two lonely figures caught in a storm sharing an umbrella.

**Flashback**

"Shoot, I don't have my umbrella!" Serena cursed under her breath. This was the worst day of her life. Just when she thought nothing else could go wrong, it started to rain. She sighed and walked out of the building. The rain immediately soaked up her hair and clothes. She walked slowly, taking her time. No point to run to death when her clothes are already wet.

She didn't know why but a strange feeling ran through her inside. It was days like these that make her feel lonely. How she wished her knight in shinning armor was here, protecting her from the rain.

She suddenly stopped walking when she spotted someone standing just a few feet away from her, hand holding an umbrella. Serena blinked, feeling confused. She had no idea why he was standing there in the rain holding an umbrella. She felt herself blush when he strolled towards her. Her stomach did flip- flops and her heart started beating at an abnormal speed when he stopped right in front of her. She looked into his eyes and before she could even say anything, he had brought her in for a hug.

"You're all wet." He said, and her loneliness faded away.

"Darien…"She mumbled into his chest. "Thank you…"

**End of Flashback**

Serena could still remember the way he smelled, the way he looked at her with his eyes full of concern when he stood there. Serena smiled sadly at the memory. He had always been there for her when she was in trouble back when they were still in high school. He was her knight in shinning armor. 

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance." Serena said politely to the silvery haired guy. His eyes darkened. He took a step towards her and grabbed her wrists.

"You will dance with me…" He said and tugged forcefully. Serena struggled to free her wrist.

"Let go you creep!" Serena looked around, for anyone to look this way and help her to get away from this psycho mania. She wanted to get as far away from this mad-man as soon as possible. But she couldn't because his grip on her was too strong and it was starting to hurt her.

"Stop struggling you bit-"he was cut off when someone threw him away from Serena.

"Diamond, never force anyone into doing something they don't want." He said his voice as cold as ice. He mentioned Serena to get behind him. "If you ever lay another finger on her, you'd wish you were never born." With that, he brought her back inside.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. "Are you ok?" his eyes filed with concern. She nodded, too speechless to say anything else.

"Ok, good. He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked darkly. Serena shook her head. Darien gave her a warm smile and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance mi lady?" he asked with an amused grin. 

Serena just stared at his hand and looked up at him again. "I'm not very good at dancing…" she admitted, blushing.

"That's ok, I can teach you…"Darien said huskily.

"But I might step on your feet…" Serena protested, looking away. She didn't know if being so close to Darien was a very good idea.

"No problem, I'll just try to avoid it…" Darien replied, not giving up. Serena looked up at him and finally gave in.

"Alright then…you asked for it!" Serena answered and he took her small hand and led her to the dance floor.

**End of Flashback**

Serena sat there, thinking about the times she had with Darien when the radio came on.

_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realized   
It was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

As she listened to the song, tears started falling down her eyes. This was the first time she cried since she woke up. She was trying so hard to bottle everything inside and she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down sobbing into her hand. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. But she just couldn't get rid of the emptiness she felt inside. Darien wasn't here anymore, he had left her. It's ironic how the song matches her situation perfectly.

She got up from the spot and felt around for a picture of Darien on her desk. When she found it she looked at it hardly, trying to memorize every detail about him. It was kind of hard for her to see the picture, it seems so blurry. She made herself to bed and cried herself to sleep holding the bunny Darien had won for her at the carnival.

^_______________^

_Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel... about you and me... baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Darien couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he sees images of Serena. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Not one second did he not think about her. He couldn't help but feel incomplete and the pain in his empty heart. He would never stop loving her and he would never love anyone other than her.

He longed to taste those lips of hers and to have her in his arms. He wanted to see her. But he knew that was impossible. He had made the decision to walk out of her life, and he would not back out on his decision. He was going to stay in America and finish his 4 years of university, 4 years of medical school, and 2 years of internship. This was going to be 10 years of hell and 10 years without her.

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

^_______________^ (10 years later)

Darien walked through the automatic door to the arcade. Andrew had told him a while back that he had opened an arcade with Mina after they were married. That place was one of the most well known places in an instant. 

Darien decided to come back to work at the hospital here after he had gotten his degree. He had put a lot of time deciding whether or not he should come back. But his heart's desire won over in the end. He couldn't bare not seeing Serena for the rest of his life. Even if it means stirring up bad memories for her.

He looked around the place, trying to get the details in. It was full of children, teenagers and a whole lot of noises. He looked over the counter and found a man with sandy-blond hair serving drinks. He grinned, Andrew haven't changed one bit.

Darien made his way to the counter and sat down. He looked at Andrew through his sun-glasses and kept a straight face. "I'd like a cup of black coffee." Darien said, sounding very professional. 

Why not have some fun, since he's already back! He didn't tell Andrew he was coming back, so his buddy would be in for a very, very big surprise. He knew how much Andrew wanted him to com back. 

Darien could feel Andrew's eyes on him. He had a very suspicious and confused look on his face. Darien almost burst out laughing right there. Man he was good, maybe he should've became an actor instead of spending 10 boring years to be a doctor. He felt Andrew leave and moments later, back with his black coffee.

"Excuse me…but do I know you from somewhere? You look kind of familiar." Andrew asked. Darien finally gave up and chuckled a little.

He took off his sun-glasses and smirked. "What, don't even remember your best friend? I'm hurt 'Drew!" Darien teased. Andrew's eyes widened with shock. Darien was surprised he didn't faint right there.

"D-Darien? Is it really you?" Andrew asked, not believe the person standing in front of him. "Oh man…I must be dreaming…"

"Nope, I'm here alright." Darien said, and took a slip of his coffee. 

Andrew grinned. "You jerk! You came back and you didn't even let me know!"

"I decided to give you a surprise!" Darien answered. "Man…I haven't seen you in years and you haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, same goes for you. But maybe you're better looking than before, considering the amount of girls flocking at you increased since last time." Andrew said, looking at Darien's back and saw girls looking at his buddy with hearts in their eyes.

Darien frowned a little. "I don't want all those girls. I only have one woman in mind…" Darien confessed. Andrew looked at him seriously.

"You still love her don't you…" he asked, sympathy for his best friend washed over him.

"Yeah…I never stopped thinking about her for a minute. I see her in my dreams, I see her when I close my eyes, and I see her everywhere. It was hell not seeing her for the past 10 years. Man. I regretted walking away from her that day. I should never have walked away like that. I'm back to gain her trust and respect and if possible love again." Darien paused to look at Andrew. "I can't live without her 'Drew…she's the only one for me and I don't care how long it'll take me to win her back…but I'm not giving up until I do."

Andrew just nodded. "Dare…I have something to tell you…about Sere…" he said quietly.

Darien panicked. 'What if she's already married to another?' "She's not married…is she?" Darien asked.

Andrew smiled. "No…it's not that…it's…" he stopped himself. He couldn't tell him. No, Darien would just have to find out himself.

"Good, I was afraid she was…you were saying?" Darien asked, relieved.

Andrew shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just glad you're back! I'll let the others know." Andrew said.

"Well, ok…I got to go…I'll see you later 'Drew!" Darien said, and walked out.

^_______________^

_Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see (oooOOoo)  
That's the way I feel, about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking i should know  
(I should know...)  
cause I loved and lost the day I let  
yes i loved to lost the day i let  
yes i loved to lost the day i let you go........._

"Come back here you thief! Give me back my purse!" Serena ran as fast as she could, holding the stick in her hand. "Somebody! Please stop him!" she yelled for the world to know. She would need all the help she could get if she wants her purse back. 

Darien got up from the bench when he heard someone yelling. He saw the thief running towards him and smirked. 'Oh no buddy, you're not going anywhere…' He grabbed the boy's shirt as he ran by and threw him back, causing the boy to drop the purse.

"What makes you think you could just steal somebody's purse?" Darien said, as the boy glared at him.

"She's easy, that's why." He got up and brushed the dirt off. "Whatever, it's not like I'd want that junk." He looked down at the things that fell out of the purse. He gave Darien one last stare and walked away.

Darien just stared at him walking away. 'Man…if I ever see that kid again, he's dead meat.' He thought. 'He's lucky I'm a doctor…or else I'd beat the shit out of him.' Darien sighed. He bent down and started to gather the stuff that fell out. He stopped when he came across a picture. It was a picture of him…

He heard someone panting hard and looked up. His eyes widened.

"errr…thanks mr." Serena said as the person handed back her stolen purse. There was no answer from the guy. Serena felt strange, like she felt a strange sensation through body.

Silence…

No one spoke.

"Who are you…I'd like to know the name of the person who saved my purse!" Serena spoke up, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. 

Darien was speechless. It was his Serena.

Her eyes looked funny. It looked fine from the outside…but the way she was looking at him, it was as if she can't really see him. Then it hit him.

She…

Was…

Blind…

"Serena…it's me…"

She gasped.

"Darien…"

^_______________^

**Sweet-Usako-** I'm done this chapter! **Please don't flame me! I know what you're thinking. You're probably angry and pissed. If I was reading it, I would be too. But please…trust me. I know what I'm doing. **I know this was a little unexpected, but everything's going to be alright, I promise! Anyways that's all for now…until the next chapter!

Review Responses:

celticas: I'm sorry you think that way. But, every relationship has it's ups and downs. Nothing is ever perfect. Life is hard. Lolz. If you think the last chapter is harsh, you would probably be planning my death right now. LOLZ. j/kz j/kz!! But please…be patient…it's not going to end this way!! I promise!! Please dun be mad at mee!!! *puppy eyez*

daisy31: Thanks so much for reviewing!! As you can see, Serena's not dead! Thank god..lolz..i mean…where would the story be if she dies?! I mean…it is about her and Darien!! Thanks so much for your review! I hope you're not too pissed at me.

Pamela: Thanks so much for your review!! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I know what everyone's thinking right now. 'eww..what a stinky author' LOLZ. I know…but trust me…it's not going to end this way kkz? Anyways, next chapter would be the last chapter. Finally going to be finished after like…a year! Yupz yupz…it's going to be my first finished fic. Well…I hope you continue reading!!

Chibi Tsuki Yume Tenshi: LOLZ. Oh my goodness…gurl…sometimes u make me so nervous! LOLZ. I'm so glad you like ma ficz!! And I'm flattered to hear that I'm your biggest fan. LOLZ. I'm really not that good, comparing to a lot of great writers out there. And you're probably cursing at me with like…every swear words that exists right this moment like every other reader. But trust me…I'm trying to prove something…so…don't get mad. It's going to be a good ending! Anyways…hope you're not too pissed at me to read the next chapter!! *muah*

sHaDoWgEeK: LOLZ. Thanks for your advice. I'll keep that in mind. Grammar is not one of my strong points. LOLZ. And I always get messed up with the present tense and past tense. Sigh. But I really appreciate your advice!! Thank you for being such a great reader and a reviewer!! LOLZ. Yupz yupz…and yet another cliffy made by me. Please don't get mad at me for stopping like that…and it's really bad too…making Sere blind. But trust me…it's going to turn out great...please keep reading! Anyways…thankz!

**Usagi Usako Chiba, aurora, Terenity Rose, Robin_of_Loxley, Moonlit-Jeannie, sHaDoWgEeK, NgaN, Hot Cuttie, Princess-angel3, KeeWee , solar-roselover:**

Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I love you all!! I'm sorry to leave everyone in such a state!! But please…I have my reason! And as I've said b4…everything's going to turn out just fine!! So…please...don't flame me!! Well…until the next chapter!~!


	14. I love you

**Sweet-Usako:** Hey people!! This is it, my last chapter also the one you've been all waiting for. LoL. I can't believe this is going to be my last chapter for this story! I can't believe I made it this far. Well I really don't have much to say today, only…I want to thank all my readers for supporting me since the beginning. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys so thanks. Well…I won't make you suffer anymore…I'll start right now. Tomorrow is also Valentines Day, so this is for of my valentine's gift from me to all of you. Well…enjoy!

**Special Thanks: **I want to thank my best friend Sweet_Thang and my Evil Sis(not my real one) for supporting me with this story! Especially this chapter. I was originally planning on making her blindness permanent, but they helped me come up with a less depressing ending. LOLZ. Evil sis: thank you for helping me come up with the plane idea! Sweet_Thang: thank you for editing the first half of my story! I must have made THOUSANDS of grammar mistakes for the past few chapters! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailormoon!!! But…I do own this story line…so if anyone steals it, you'll be in big trouble!! j/kz!! ^^ at least tell me first.

**Recap from last chapter:**

Her eyes looked funny. It looked fine from the outside…but the way she was looking at him, it was as if she can't really see him. Then it hit him.

She…

Was…

Blind…

"Serena…it's me…"

She gasped.

"Darien…"

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter Fourteen**

An awkward silence hung in the air between them; no one knew what to say to the other. What was there to say anyway? They haven't seen each other for 10 years! They can't just pick up where they left off! That was impossible. Darien has left them in an awkward situation when he walked out of her life 10 years ago. 

She's changed since than. She's no longer a naive teenage girl who's been waiting for her knight in shinning amour to sweep her off her feet on his white horse. She's now a mature woman in her late 20's who've went though the bitterness in life. Yes, life was not perfect and the fact that she couldn't see anymore proves it. But she wasn't complaining, she's thankful with what she has. She has her family and friends behind her back, ready to catch her if she falls. She's got a wonderful job teaching young children like her, young children who couldn't see. It brings her great joy everyday knowing that she could reach out to someone and help them even if it isn't much.

But, back to her current situation. She didn't know what to say to him. He must have figured out the fact that she can no longer see the beauty of nature anymore. She found herself asking the same questions over and over again since they the time they sat on their special bench. 'What is he doing here? Why is he back?'

He wasn't supposed to come back! She thought she won't ever see him ever again after he left. It has taken her so long to just accept the fact that he's gone. That he isn't ever going to come back. Sometimes she still found herself wondering about him. What is he doing right now? Is he with anyone? How does he look, did he change? Just when she was starting to enjoy her life after the tragic events in her life, he shows up out of no where. She's defiantly not ready to see him again after all these years. 

"The scene must be beautiful right now, with the sun setting and everything. I wish I could see it again. But that's ok, because I can see it in my mind." Serena said, breaking the deadly silence. 

Darien looked at her. He didn't know what to say. This is happening all too fast. He hadn't been expecting to see Serena like this. She's defiantly changed. She's matured, well so did he. He was expecting some change, but never in his life did he thought she was going to loose her sight. So this was what Andrew was trying to tell him earlier.

'Serena…' He felt bad. She sacrificed herself to save him and he left her when she needed him the most. She probably lost her sight because of the accident too. It must have been the side affect of it. 'Damnit! I'm such a jerk.' He was angry at himself. He was hiding away cowardly while she was going through hell.

"What is it?" Serena asked, feeling his eyes on her. 

Darien said nothing for a moment. "D-Do you…" He trailed off, not knowing if it was the right thing to ask her that.

"No I don't regret this…" Serena replied. She had a feeling he was going to ask her that sooner or later. "It actually gave me a chance to see the world in a different perspective, and a chance to help children learn and maybe, bring color in their lives." Serena said, smiling.

Darien just looked at her, amazed. She hasn't changed. She's still the same Sere with a big heart.

"When did you come back?" Serena asked quietly.

"This morning. I've seen Andrew, he's doing will with his arcade." He replied. 

"Why?" She asked. Than it was silence. Neither of them spoke. "Why did you come back?" Serena asked again, more firmly this time. 

Darien didn't know how to reply her. He had come back because of her. He didn't know if he should use the 'doctor' excuse or tell her the truth. "I came back to mend things between us Serena." 

She snorted and got up. "Well, you must be pretty disappointed." She said bitterly. She was talking about her eyes. She was about to turn and leave when Darien caught her arm.

"No I'm not Serena. In fact, I love you even more. You've become stronger. I don't care if you're blind or if you're in a wheelchair, the important thing is that you here now. I've been foolish to walk away from you when you most needed me. I was a coward. I thought it was hell for me, not being able to feel your warm aura, not being able to be with you and not being able to see you. But, you must have been through a lot worst. I'm sorry Serena. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, and maybe…someday you'll love me like I do you. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life to fix up everything I've messed up for you and I'll wait for the day until you'll accept me back into your life, even if it takes an eternity." Darien confessed.

Serena said nothing. She turned away so he wouldn't see the shimmering tears in her eyes.

"I'll wait for you forever Serena…I'll be here every sunset waiting for you…" Darien promised her and let go of her hand.

Serena walked away without another word.

"Darien…you were forgiven a long time ago…" Serena said quietly under her breath as she walked away from Darien.

^_______________^

It has been two weeks since their last encounter. Serena was beginning to think it was all a dream. That he was lying to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a frustrated sigh beside her. She smiled gently.

"Rini…what's wrong?" Serena asked. Rini had just started this morning. She needed help getting used to her new life without her sight. It was always difficult for starters. You need to be very patient to them because they're still not used to not seeing. 

"I just can't get these numbers right! They feel like a whole bunch of dots scattered all over the place! How am I supposed to know which one of them is one?" Rini whined.

Serena chuckled and her hand around Rini's finger, guiding her to the numbers. "Rini, how did you come here this morning?" Serena asked out of curiosity. She has been wondering about that for a while now.

"Oh…a very nice man drove me here. He said he would come and learn with me if I behave myself." Rini answered Serena with much enthusiasm then. "When do you think he'll come Rena?"

They heard a chuckle behind them. "I'm right here Rini…" he man said, his eyes with amusement.

Serena stiffened after hearing his voice. Rini followed Darien's voice and ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"You're here Darien!" Rini giggled.

Darien smiled at the little girl in his arms. "Of course, I never break my promises." He said, looking over at Serena.

Her hands were trembling. "W-What are you doing here Darien?"

"Hello to you too Serena. I'm here…to learn." He replied and settled himself at the table with Rini sitting on his lap.

"Yay…Darien's going to learn with me!" Rini clapped her hands happily. Serena sighed and sat down beside Darien with no other choice. She couldn't do anything about it when Rini's so happy.

"Wait…if Darien's going to learn with us, his eyes has to be covered too so he won't be able to peek!" Rini said happily. Serena's eyes widened while Darien tried to control himself from laughing out loud.

"Alright, alright! You guy's win!" She got up and went to get her scarf to cover his eyes up since she didn't have anything else. Her heart jumped. Having his eyes covered up means there'll be physical contact and being closer to him than she would've liked. 

She cursed under her breath and tied her scarf around his head to cover his eyes.

"We're ready 'Rena'…you can start your lesson!" Darien said, way too cheerful in Serena's opinion.

After a few hours, Serena's face was completely red and she was glad Darien's eyes were still covered.

Darien's watch went off when it was 5 o' clock. He got up and took off the scarf. "Well…I'll be waiting for you at the usual spot Serena…" he kissed her hand. "If not…I'll see you tomorrow…" and he left.

^_______________^

It has been a few months and it has been the same everyday. Darien would learn with Rini every afternoon and at five, he would leave and wait at her at their special bench. She had went there once after their lesson and found him there. They just sat there, without any words spoken. That was the only time she went.

But over the past few months, she was starting to open up to him without her noticing it. She was beginning to trust him more and every night before she goes to sleep, she would hear the words he has spoken to her the day they first met after 10 years. She was afraid to admit that, she still loves him even after all these years.

It was the day where all the couples celebrated, the busiest day for cupids and love is in the air. Darien had shown up as usual, but this time he came with a bouquet of roses and a special card. 'He must have spend a lot of time doing this…poking the holes himself.' She was speechless. The card proved all her hard working hours teaching him worth-while.

'Darien…why do you do this to me…! Why can't I stop thinking about you…?' Serena asked herself.

'That's because you love him stupid! Just go and meet him already! You've let the poor man wait for way too long!' her conscience stepped in again.

'Thank you…I needed to hear that…' Serena answered, finally listened to her heart for the first time. She grabbed her coat and walked as fast as she could. She slowed down a bit when she got nearer. 'This is it…' she thought.

"Darien…" Serena muttered his name quietly. He turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw here standing there.

"Serena…you came…" he got up from the bench and hugged her, his eyes with happy tears. "Does that mean you forgave me?" he asked, his heart filled with hope.

"I forgave you a long time ago…I never blamed you for any of this…" came her reply and he held her tighter.

"Gosh…I've been waiting so long to hear that…Thank you Serena." He said. They stood there for what seemed like forever. It was his next few words that got her crying. "I love you Serena." He was again, putting his pride on the line. But this time, he didn't care. "I can't stop thinking about you Serena…I don't know what I'll do without you…I can't live without-"

"I love you too Darien…" Serena said softly. His eyes widened a minute after her confession.

"You…you…what?" He asked her, still can't believe what he just heard.

"I told you already!" Serena complained, and blushed.

Darien smiled. "I didn't hear you…say it again!"

"You're evil…" Serena muttered. "I love you!" Darien grinned.

"You know what Serena?" he asked, with a hint of mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" She replied. Her hands traveled up to feel his face.

"Every time we're about to kiss, we got interrupted! The first was at Lita's party where I was dared to kiss you. But then you slapped me at the last moment. The second time was at the beach. Stupid Soya interrupted us! It would've been the perfect first kiss for you!" Darien said smiling down at Serena.

"So…?" Serena asked, feeling butterflies everywhere in her stomach. Somehow she knew what was coming.

"I'm going to kiss you…" He whispered and closed the distance between their faces. "Any last words before I kiss you?" He asked their lips a few centimeters apart.

"Yeah…" She said and he arched his eyebrows. "Shut up and kiss me…" Their lips met and they were in heaven. Serena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck, playing with his hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter when he felt her knees go weak.

"You know what they say…" Darien started after they broke their kiss for some air. 

"Third time's the charm…"

^_______________^

The two of them got married a couple of months after that. One day, they got a phone call that might change their lives forever.

"What's wrong doctor?" Serena asked, squeezing Darien's hand.

"Well, Serena…the reason I called you here was because…you have the chance to see again." Doctor Smith said. "I've got a call from the one of the best doctors in America that he might be able to help you to gain your sight back. But…it's not guaranteed that it'll be successful."

"What do you mean Dr. Smith? What would happen if I do the operation and fails?" Serena asked, her voice shaking.

"You'll probably never see again. As, there will be no hope of ever seeing again…" The doctor replied.

"I-I-…We'll think about it…" they left the building after that.

"Darien--" Serena opened her mouth to ask after they got home but he cut her off.

"Serena…I will support you what ever decision you make. I'll love you no matter what happens to you. I don't care about anything else as long as I'm with you." Darien told her warmly and captured her lips.

^_______________^

They walked though the gate together, hand in hand getting envious glances from the people they passed by. 

"Remember the first time we sat together on a plane?" Serena asked.

Darien chuckled. "Yeah...I'll never forget it. I still have the picture Mina took when we were _asleep_." He replied smiling. "You looked so cute! But you had drools all over my shirt!" Darien teased.

"I did not! I don't drool in my sleep!" Serena pouted. Darien chuckled and gave her a small peck on her pouting lips.

"Yes you do…" 

Soon after, the lovely couple fell asleep in each other's arms, ready to face whatever comes their way in America. This time, Serena won't be alone she'll have her knight in shinning armor with her until the very end of time and so much more.

**The End.**

**Sweet-Usako:** Well, I'm done! I hope you all enjoyed it. The rest would have to be based on your imagination! Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you everyone your all your supports! I love you guys! I'm going to miss writing this story! But I'm very proud of myself. This is my first completed story on FF.net!! If you enjoyed reading this one, my other one Deal with the Devil is going to blow your headz off! Joking! Now, I'll have more time to update A Deal with the Devil and I'm going to start writing a new one that has been in my mind for a very long time. Well anyways, I'll see you all…in the next chapter of A Deal with the Devil…if you guys decide to read it. ^^ Anyways, sorry I couldn't put the reviews replies here…I'm too tired. LOLZ. It's 3:00 AM. And I'm going to bed!! *snooz* i'll have a special page for the responses!! NITE!!


End file.
